


Lovesong

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Dom Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of past drug use, Mentions of past self-harm, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony Stark, sound engineer, gets hired to work on the newest album of goth musician Loki Laufeyson.  Tony's not a goth, but Loki's music is amazing and the man himself is incredibly hot.  What neither of them know is how far that mutual attraction will take them.(Note: this is not a songfic.  I can't write lyrics worth a damn.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another fluffy BDSM story! The tale is completely written, and almost completely beta'ed. I'll update every other day, roughly.
> 
> Thanks to Wolfloner for the cheerreading, and to MxVampirePunk who is an amazing beta.
> 
> On with the show!

Tony Stark had a drinking problem. And that problem was that he was out of scotch.

He loved his work. He really did. He was the best sound engineer in the music business, and had made a fortune off the recording equipment he’d invented. He’d gone to school for mechanical engineering, so he knew how to build, but music had always been his first love. Combining the two meant he got to spend his days being happy with his life.

Not today, though. He’d owed a debt to an old friend who was currently producing a boy band. He’d spent almost two weeks with a bunch of coked-up idiots barely old enough to drink. Tony had partied a lot when he was their age, but he wished they could keep it out of the studio.

The job was finally fucking over. Tony had come home prepared to have a few drinks and relax. But he was out of scotch, and too tired to go back out and deal with L.A. traffic. He dug around in his liquor cabinet, recently depleted by a party he’d thrown last weekend. All that was left was some of Pepper’s godawful gin. Ah well, better than nothing. He found some tonic water and a very sad lime left over from the party, mixed a G&T, and settled in to watch some bad TV.

Just as he was settling into a terrible show on the Discovery Channel -- people running around the woods naked, what the fuck -- his cell phone rang. He answered. “Hey, Platypus.”

“Tony, I’ve got a new artist lined up for the studio.” Rhodey was one of his two best friends, and managed the studio so Tony could stick to the fun parts of his job. Tony had veto rights on the bands they brought in, thus the call. “He’s a goth guy, Loki Laufeyson.”

“Never heard of him.” Not unusual, since Tony’s tastes ran more towards classic rock.

“His first album came out last year, and was a big hit in the genre. His label thinks he has some crossover potential.”

“This generation’s Trent Reznor, huh?” he said, thinking of Nine Inch Nails in the 1990s.

“They’re hoping so.”

“I’ll download his record. Have you met the guy yet?”

“Not yet. I was hoping you could sit in on the meeting Monday. Bucky Barnes will be there. He’s producing.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose. “He must be pretty good, to get Bucky.”

“Yeah. Laufeyson’s stuff is too dark for me, but I can’t deny he’s got talent.”

“I’ll have a listen and get back to you.” They said their goodbyes and Tony hung up.

He went to his computer -- the one with the sound card he’d designed himself -- and downloaded the album. He set the album to play over the house sound system, and sat back to listen. 

The first song opened with an amazing guitar riff and pounding drums. It reminded Tony a little of the 1970s rock he loved so much. And then Laufeyson began to sing.

Holy hell, Tony thought. That _voice_. The lyrics were dark as fuck, but Laufeyson’s singing voice was fantastic. He could go from a baritone growling to soaring high into tenor range. It was beautiful. Between that and the very danceable beat, Tony could see how the label thought he could cross over. The music was sexy as hell.

The next song was just as good as the first, equally fast-paced. There was discordant guitar that shouldn’t have worked, but _did_. Despite the lyrics -- about craving death -- it made Tony want to fuck someone. Maybe Laufeyson.

He gave into temptation and googled the man. Oh, he was pretty. Long curly black hair, bright green eyes, and an androgyny that made Tony’s dick twitch.

The third track came on. It was acoustic, much to Tony’s surprise, and hauntingly gorgeous. He laid on his sofa and closed his eyes, letting the beauty wash over him.

By the time the album reached its final notes, Tony was half in love. Damn. He sat back at his computer and started googling. He had research to do. Scrolling through interviews and articles, he looked first for any public fights and scandals. He always did, with artists who wanted to use his studio and his skills. He hated drama queens. There was nothing. So he read interviews instead.

Laufeyson was 28, the son of an Icelandic diplomat to Britain. He’d been raised in London, and trained in voice at Juilliard. He came across in interviews as polite and fairly close-mouthed about his private life. Tony found himself hunting down videos on YouTube. In concert, Laufeyson was a rock god, prowling the stage like a cat. In interviews, he was civil and intelligent, if occasionally snarky when the interviewer asked a stupid question.

Yeah, Tony wanted to meet him. If they got along okay, he’d be happy to work with him too. He wanted to fuck the guy already, but he never slept with the talent. Well, at least, not while they were in the studio. After the record was over, though? All bets were off.

\---

By the time Monday’s meeting rolled around, Tony knew most of the words to Laufeyson’s album. He ought to, considering he hadn’t listened to anything else that weekend.

Tony was a few minutes late, as usual. Rhodey, Bucky, and Laufeyson were all sitting in the studio’s small conference room chatting. Laufeyson was even prettier in person, dressed in black down to his manicured fingernails. “Hey guys. Sorry I’m late.” For once, Tony actually meant it. “Got caught in traffic. The 101 was a bitch today.”

“Isn’t it always?” Bucky smiled. “Tony, good to see you again. This is Loki Laufeyson. Loki, Tony Stark.” They shook hands, and Tony gave him a discreet onceover. He was delighted to notice Loki doing the same.

Tony sat down next to Rhodey and across from Laufeyson. There was coffee waiting for him on the table. He grabbed it with both hands and took a sip. “So what are you looking for, Buck?”

Surprisingly, it was Laufeyson who spoke. “I’m the one who asked Mr. Barnes to reach out to you. My label has enough faith in me that they were willing to give me a lot of money for this record, so I wanted the best for my engineer.”

Tony’s eyebrows went up. Most artists didn’t know shit about sound quality, much less Tony’s name. It was the producers who knew Tony. “You know my work?”

“Your influence was all over the last Black Widow album. She had the same musicians, the same producer, but you were the sound man and it made the record ten times better than her last.” Laufeyson took a sip of his drink. “So I sought out some of your other projects. I would very much like to work with you.”

Tony grinned. It was nice to be appreciated by someone pretty and talented. “Likewise. I’ve gotta admit, I spent all weekend listening to your last album. I normally don’t like my music that dark, but it was incredible.”

Laufeyson gave Tony a genuine smile, and his breath caught. _Gorgeous_. “Thank you,” he said. “That’s the reaction my label is hoping for.”

“Just your label?” Tony asked.

Laufeyson shrugged. “I want to make music I love, for people who can appreciate it. I am happy with a small audience, but my label wants more.”

Tony had known musicians like that, but he was in such high demand that he rarely got to see artists who weren’t already famous. It was refreshing.

“Crossing over can make you a lot of money,” Rhodey pointed out.

Laufeyson shook it off. “My family has enough money that I can make art for art’s sake, thankfully.” 

Oh, right, Tony remembered. Diplomat father. Probably not loaded, but well above merely comfortable. “Well, Mr. Laufeyson -- “

“Please, call me Loki.”

“Loki, then. I look forward to making you sound as good as you deserve.”

“We are all agreed, then?” Loki looked to Rhodey and Bucky, who nodded. He smiled again. “Thank you all. Let’s talk details, shall we?”

\---

Loki knew his shit. He spoke Tony’s language of sound technology, and they barely noticed when the other two men left the room. They talked about what equipment to use, what sound Loki was going for. He was co-producing the album; he knew what he wanted, and Bucky’s role was mostly to manage the studio musicians and oversee the process so Loki could focus on recording. Loki was more than just a pretty face, and Tony lost himself in talking about the intricacies of sound with someone equally interested in the process.

The afternoon passed all too quickly. As the sun outside the windows began to sink below the horizon, Loki glanced at his watch. “It’s getting late. Care to grab some dinner with me?”

“Sorry,” Tony said, truly regretful. “I don’t date anybody I’m currently working with.”

“Who said it was a date?” Loki said playfully. He gave Tony one of those beautiful smiles. “Maybe I just want to keep talking.”

Tony grinned. “I say it’s a date.” He let Loki see the interest in his eyes. “Or, at least, I hope it would be.”

“Tell you what, Tony. We get this album done, and you may take me on a date.”

“How very kind of you,” Tony laughed.

Loki smirked. “Yes, well, I’m very generous to attractive, brilliant engineers.”

“Meet many of them?”

“Only one, so far.” Loki smiled again.

“No engineer waiting for you at home, then?”

“No one at all.” Loki looked a bit sad suddenly. Tony couldn’t have that.

“I’m all alone myself,” he offered. “Just me and a million bits of electronics.”

“I suppose my guitars count, then,” Loki said, his frown disappearing. “I have seven.”

“Seven is a nice number. You’ll have to tell me about them over dinner.”

Loki perked back up. “I’d be delighted to.”

Tony stood, and followed. “Let’s go see where your ride has gone.”

Rhodey and Bucky were hanging out in Rhodey’s office, talking about football. Ugh. “Hey guys,” Tony said.

Rhodey grinned. “I see you two have finished your Vulcan mind meld.”

Tony laughed. “For now.”

Tony shook hands with Bucky, and Loki with Rhodey. Then the guests left, and Rhodey and Tony were alone.

“You’re going to sleep with him, aren’t you,” Rhodey guessed.

“He asked me on a date, actually. We’re going after the album’s done.”

Rhodey’s jaw dropped. “A date? With actual talking?”

Tony smiling sheepishly. “He’s more than just a pretty face.”

“Ooooh, you _like him_ like him.”

“Kinda, yeah.” Tony blushed. Damn. “He knows exactly what he wants for the album. Should only take a week to record, and then… I guess we’ll see.”

“You haven’t been on a date since you and Pepper broke up two years ago,” Rhodey recalled. “Slept with a lot of people, but you didn’t go out with them.”

“I know. And this probably won’t work out either.” Tony sighed. “But at least I’ll get to have a little fun.” He hoped.

\---

Six days. That’s all it took to record and mix Loki’s album. They were long days -- one lasted eighteen hours as Loki and Tony argued over the treble on a drum track -- but Loki came into the studio knowing exactly what to do and trusting Tony with the rest. The session bassist and drummer were tight. Bucky had chosen well. Loki handled guitar, piano, and keyboard, although there wasn’t much of the latter on the album.

Tony was glad he sat behind a mixing board while they were recording. Loki laying down the vocal tracks gave him a hard-on every damn time. He was always calm and professional until he started singing, and then the sounds coming from him… Holy fuck he was good. Tony desperately hoped Loki made some of those noises when he came.

And then Loki would stop singing, and he’d smile if he was pleased with himself, and Tony would want to kiss him tenderly.

Yeah, Tony had it bad. 

And they hadn’t even been on their date yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony chose a small, ridiculously expensive restaurant in Malibu, not too far from his house. If, no, _when_ he got Loki in bed tonight, he didn’t want to take forever to get home.

At seven o’clock sharp, Tony pulled up to the steakhouse. He was actually on time for something. He should put it on his calendar. Not that anyone would ever believe him. He got seated at a quiet corner table just as Loki walked in.

Holy hell the man was pretty. He wore a suit, all black -- surprise, surprise -- and his hair was down. As he sat down across from Tony, he smiled. “You clean up nice,” Loki said.

Tony’s suit wasn’t black, but it was Armani, so hopefully he got points for that. “So do you, Green Eyes.”

“Not sick of me after all that time in the studio?” Loki’s smile was playful, but his eyes were serious.

“Not even slightly,” Tony told him.

Loki relaxed at that. “Good. I’d hate to think you made me drive all the way out here to get dumped.”

“Nah, I’m not that big of an asshole.”

The waitress took their drink orders and left them with menus. Loki frowned at his as she walked away. “There are no prices.”

“Dinner’s on me. After all, you _did_ drive all the way here.”

Loki shrugged after a moment. “Fair enough.”

They decided on food, and ordered when the waitress returned with drinks.

Once she was gone, Tony grinned. “Alone at last,” he joked. “What have you been up to the last two days?”

“Sleeping, mostly.” Loki took a sip of his drink, and Tony was entranced by his throat as he swallowed. “Recording always takes a lot of energy.”

“I get that. I slept most of yesterday, myself.”

“And today?”

“You got me thinking about a new algorithm for handling cymbals. So I worked on coding a soundboard module for it.”

Loki’s eyes lit up. “Tell me what you have in mind.”

All first-date awkwardness was gone. Rhodey had been right, it was like a Vulcan mind meld. Tony barely noticed the three-course dinner he ate, lost in the conversation. 

There was a natural pause when the waitress came with the bill. Tony gave her his credit card. Once she was out of earshot, Tony asked, “Want to continue this back at my place?”

Loki smirked. “I was hoping you’d ask me that.”

Tony couldn’t sign the check fast enough.

\---

Loki was on him the moment the moment Tony closed his front door. Loki pressed him against it, towering over him as he kissed Tony for the first time. Tony had a thing for tall men, and he kissed back greedily even as the top of his head bumped the wood behind him. Loki’s hands were everywhere, and Tony couldn’t get enough.

Finally he pushed Loki back a step. “I want you in my bed, gorgeous.”

Loki grinned, all teeth. “Lead the way.”

Tony did, so dizzy with lust that he had to hold on to the stair rail to keep from falling over. As they entered the bedroom, Tony stripped off his jacket. Tossing it... somewhere… he turned to Loki and began undoing his tie.

“Not so fast,” Loki told him, and grabbed him by the tie. He reeled Tony in with it, kissing him again. 

Tony’s heart pounded in his chest. “Pushy, aren’t you?”

Loki gave him a mischievous smile. “I’d really like to tie you to the bed with this,” he said, toying with the end of the tie.

“No bondage on the first date. It’s a… rule…” Tony was distracted by Loki’s mouth on his neck.

“Hmmm,” Loki purred in his ear, the sound going straight to Tony’s cock. “Maybe next time.”

“Deal,” Tony whimpered as Loki bit his earlobe. 

“Now strip for me,” Loki ordered.

Tony undid the mangled necktie and dropped it on the floor, then sat down on the edge of the bed to take his shoes and socks off. Once finished, he stood to take off his pants. “I’m feeling a little uneven here, Green Eyes.”

Loki slipped out of his suit jacket and laid it over the chair. “Keep going, Tony. I want to see all of you.”

Tony finished undressing and walked over to Loki. “Need some help?” He kissed Loki again, fingers undoing Loki’s tie. Loki allowed it, and let Tony unbutton his shirt. Not that he made it easy; he kept running his hands over Tony’s bare skin, kissing his neck. Tony went to take Loki’s shirt the rest of the way off, but Loki stopped him.

“Get a condom, Tony,” Loki said breathlessly. “I want you on your knees. I want to fuck that beautiful mouth of yours.”

Tony didn’t quite run to his nightstand, but it was a near thing. He got one of the flavored condoms and knelt before Loki. Loki had undone the button and zip of his pants, but had gone no further. Tony leaned in and used his teeth to pull Loki’s underwear down, revealing his lovely thick cock, as he ripped open the condom with his fingers.

Tucking the condom between his teeth, he rolled it onto Loki using nothing but his lips. Once it was on, Loki took firm hold on Tony’s hair and thrust shallowly into his mouth. Tony licked and sucked as much as he could, but Loki wasn’t giving him much freedom. Tony loved it, loved Loki using him like this.

But Loki stopped before he came. “On all fours, on the bed.”

Tony smirked. “You gonna undress for me, sweetheart?”

“If you’re lucky,” Loki snarked. “Now do as I say or you’re going to get spanked.”

“And what if I want to get spanked?”

Loki grinned, pleased. “Then obey, or you _won’t_ get it.”

Tony grinned back and got on the bed. “C’mon, Lokes, give me your best shot.” And then shouted as Loki landed a blow on one cheek. “You’re stronger than you look,” Tony panted.

Instead of a reply, he got a smack to the other cheek. This time he was ready for it, and just groaned with pleasure. Loki peppered his ass with blows, making Tony squirm with mixed pain and pleasure.

Loki put his hand on the back of Tony’s neck, forcing his face down to the bed. “Hold still, pet.” Something about being called a pet made Tony want to please Loki, and he did his best to keep still while Loki kept smacking his ass. It was difficult; he’d been hit enough times that even the softest of blows hurt. He held out as long as he could before begging Loki, “please, no more, I can’t take it--”

Loki kissed the top of his head. “You did well, my pet. Would you like me to fuck you now?”

“Yes please, Loki, please fuck me.” Tony watched hazily as Loki opened the drawer and found the lube. Loki got behind him. Tony heard the sound of the cap open and close, and then the head of Loki’s cock was pressing slowly into him.

Tony breathed through it, loving the feeling of being stretched out around his lover. Loki slid all the way into him, and his hips pressing against Tony’s ass renewed the pain from the spanking. They were both still for a long moment, and then Loki began to fuck him.

It hurt, but it felt so, so good. Tony was moaning, wanting to push back against Loki but the man still hadn’t given him permission to move. So he just stayed in place and took what Loki gave, tears in his eyes because the flesh of his ass hurt so much. The pleasure built and built, and Tony was so close, and then Loki ran his nails down Tony’s ass and Tony was gone, undone. He came with a cry, and a second later felt Loki’s cock throb within him.

Tony felt shaky as Loki pulled out slowly. “Lay down on your side,” Loki said tenderly. “I’ll get you some water.” Tony collapsed sideways onto the comforter and closed his eyes. Then Loki was shaking him gently. “Come on, Tony. Drink for me.”

Blearily Tony propped himself up on his elbow and took the proffered cup of water. He drank all of it, handed the cup back, and flopped back down. He was vaguely aware of Loki shifting him to lay on Loki’s chest. He must have slept, because when he came to Loki was dozing beneath him.

Loki was still mostly dressed. Tony frowned. Either it was a kink, or Loki had something to hide. He didn’t think Loki was a junkie; Tony had been in the music business long enough to know the signs, and in the eight days they’d spent in the studio Loki hadn’t once looked high. He’d ask when Loki woke up.

Tony got himself to the bathroom on wobbly legs, relieved himself, and turned on the shower. The hot water felt good, and he started scrubbing off the dried sweat from his earlier exertions.

“May I join you?” Loki asked from outside the stall.

Tony was surprised. “Of course.” He aimed the spray away from the door and opened it.

Loki stepped in, naked. “I’m afraid it’s not a pretty sight,” he said. He showed Tony his arms. They were covered in pink scars. “I used to cut when I was a teenager.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony told him, and meant it. “Is that why you didn’t want to take your clothes off?”

Loki nodded, looking away. “I didn’t want to ruin the mood. It’s why I wear long sleeves most of the time, as well.”

Tony just kissed him softly. “It’s okay, Lokes. Doesn’t bother me.” Another kiss. “Here, I was just about finished, and then you can have the water.”

“Or we could share the water,” Loki grinned, getting into Tony’s space and pointing the showerhead at them both.

“Mm, that too.” Tony slowly ran his hands all over Loki. “Goddamn you’re beautiful. I want to lick every inch of you.”

“Maybe I’ll let you, someday.” Loki’s smile was the most gorgeous thing Tony had ever seen, and the kiss he gave Tony was sweet and soft.

Tony could fall for this man.

“You know, I wasn’t expecting BDSM to be on the menu tonight,” Tony remarked as he stepped back and resumed washing himself.

“You don’t seem to have minded,” Loki said as he found a washcloth. “Was it okay?”

“It was beyond okay.” Tony hissed as the hot water stung his tender skin. “Though I may have trouble sitting for a day or two.”

Loki chuckled. “My poor pet.”

“Yeah, you sound really sorry.” Tony grinned and kissed Loki again. “Seriously, though, how kinky are you?”

“Kinky enough that I want you to make a list for me.” Loki bit his lower lip. “If you’re interested.”

“I am, although I admit I don’t get too weird. I don’t want, like, needles in my dick or anything.”

Loki laughed at that. “I can’t say that’s a fetish of mine, either.”

Tony finished rinsing off and moved out of Loki’s way, leaning against the far wall so he could watch his lover. “I really like you,” he blurted out.

Loki stopped scrubbing and looked at Tony, his eyes sparkling. “I really like you too, Tony. I haven’t felt this comfortable with someone in a long time.” 

“I’m glad.” They shared a long, ridiculously sappy look.

“Let me rinse off and we can snuggle,” Loki said.

“I’m going to go ahead and dry off,” Tony told him, and got out of the shower. He toweled himself off, grabbed Loki a clean towel, and got himself another cup of water from the sink. Tony was starting to feel heavy with exhaustion. He went to the bedroom, turned down the covers, and got into bed.

Loki joined him a few minutes later, and positioned them so that Tony’s head was on his chest again. He reached over and turned off the light. “Good night, pet,” he said softly.

But Tony was already too asleep to respond.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tony woke up in the middle of the night, it was to Loki getting out of bed. “Shh,” Loki said when Tony made a sleepy sound of protest. “I’m just using the loo.”

Tony huffed a laugh. British boys were so cute.

By the time Loki returned, Tony was more awake. When he laid down, Tony snuggled close and kissed him, slow and dirty. 

When they broke apart, Loki arched an eyebrow. “Want something, pet?”

“You,” Tony told him.

“Hmmm. Well, you’ve been awfully good for me tonight. Would you like to fuck me?”

Tony was surprised. “You’d let me?”

Loki grinned. “Just because I like to dominate doesn’t mean I don’t like to be fucked.”

“Oh thank god.”

They both giggled.

Tony was happy to have a chance to show off his prowess. He straddled Loki’s thighs and kissed his collarbone, sliding his hands over those miles of skin. He kissed his way down to Loki’s nipples, which were delightfully sensitive. He swirled his tongue over one nub, then grazed his teeth against it. 

Loki moaned and bucked his hips. “Don’t stop.”

Tony kept worrying the nipple until Loki was gasping for air, and then turned his attention to the other. He reached a hand down to tease Loki’s dick, just a light touch that had the man writhing under him.

“Enough,” Loki said. “I want you in me. Now,” he growled.

And wasn’t that the hottest damn thing Tony had ever heard. Tony reached over and found the lube and a condom so he could give Loki what he wanted.

Loki was tight and hot and felt so, so good. Tony gave him a moment to adjust, then started fucking him slowly. Loki was wild under him, pulling Tony close with his long legs and raking his black nails down Tony’s chest. Tony was panting, trying hard to remember differential equations or something that would keep him from coming too soon. He palmed Loki’s cock and stroked him dry, pounding into his lover over and over as Loki came undone beneath him.

Now that Loki had come, Tony could chase his own pleasure, and it didn’t take long before he found his release. He stilled, then reached down to grip the base of the condom as he pulled out slowly.

Still breathing heavy, he tossed the condom into the wastebasket next to the bed and lay down. “Good?”

“Good.” Loki looked pleased. He pulled Tony into his arms and kissed him softly. “I’m a bit peckish. Have anything in the refrigerator?”

“Maybe.”

“Go look. I’ll be right there.”

Tony pulled on his boxers and headed to the kitchen. He found a frozen pizza as Loki entered, wearing his black boxer briefs. Tony took a moment to just look at the other man. God he was gorgeous.

“Feed me, Tony.” Loki seemed amused by the attention.

“Oh, right. Pizza okay?” At Loki’s nod, Tony turned on the oven.

Loki looked out the windows. There was a full moon, and the whitecaps of the waves were visible as they lapped against the shore. “It’s beautiful out here.”

“Yeah. I love the view. It’s why I bought this place.”

They watched the ocean quietly for a few minutes.

Tony put the pizza on to bake. “We can go out on the terrace, if you like.”

There was a cool breeze, and the air smelled of salt water. The tide was rolling in.

“I’ve always loved the sea at night,” Loki said. “My parents have a beach house on the water, back in England. When I was a boy I’d sit on the sand and dream of being a pirate.”

Tony pictured a tiny Loki. “I bet you were adorable.”

Loki laughed. “I don’t know about that. I was an angry child. Even then my father and I didn’t have the best relationship. I knew I was different, somehow, and I hated everyone for not telling me why I wasn’t more like my brother.” Loki shook his head, clearing it of memories. “Turns out I was adopted. I found out by accident when I was seventeen.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony offered. He didn’t know what else to say.

Loki moved closer. “No, I’m sorry. I don’t want to ruin this lovely night.” He kissed Tony ever so softly. It felt terribly romantic, being kissed under the full moon, under the stars.

Tony swallowed. “I should check the pizza.”

“Of course,” Loki said, and followed Tony back into the house.

The pizza was close enough to done that Tony got out plates and a couple of craft beers,as Loki had mentioned having a taste for them. As they ate Loki told some lighthearted stories of his time at Juilliard, and Tony shared a few of the pranks he’d pulled at MIT. It was comfortable, even if sitting down wasn’t. Tony’s ass still stung from the spanking. He loved it.

They went back to bed and cuddled up under the blankets.

Tony yawned. “Do you have anywhere you need to be tomorrow?”

“No. Do you?”

“Nope. Wanna sleep in, have breakfast delivered, and maybe go for a swim?”

“Sounds perfect.”

\---

“Tony. Is this the best sunscreen you’ve got?” Loki was holding a bottle and scowling.

Tony looked up from his place on the couch. “Yeah, why?”

“It’s only thirty SPF. I need fifty or more.”

“Because you’re so pale?”

Loki’s scowl deepened. “Because I want to _stay_ pale.”

Tony tried not to grin. He really did. “Sorry, Dracula. Does that mean no swimming?”

“Not today.” Loki looked disappointed.

“If you want to stay late, we can go after sunset.”

“No, I have things to do tomorrow.” Loki sighed. “Next time I come I’ll bring a bottle of seventy SPF.”

Tony made a mental note to buy some himself, just in case. “You definitely want there to be a next time, though?”

Loki smiled. “Of course.”

“Awesome.” Tony patted the couch beside him. “Come on over, Vlad. We can make out while we pretend to watch a movie.”

Rolling his eyes, Loki flopped down next to Tony. “I have a feeling the vampire jokes aren’t going away.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Tony said, bumping his shoulder against Loki. “You even like biting me.”

“True,” Loki said, and pressed his thumb to the teeth imprints he’d left on Tony’s neck earlier that morning. Tony hissed with pain, which made Loki chuckle. “You just look so handsome covered in my marks.” Tony had more than a few scratches from those pretty black fingernails, too.

They made out on the sofa for a while, not bothering with a movie, and after sucking each other off Loki decided he should go.

“I have a meeting tomorrow morning with the label,” Loki said. “Otherwise, I’m taking the week off. What’s your schedule look like?”

“Meetings tomorrow as well, with my business manager and then with a producer. After that I was going to spend a few days working on the cymbals thing.”

“Maybe I can come over Tuesday night? Do wicked things to you?” Loki’s smile was promising.

“Yes, _please_ ,” Tony replied. “Want to come for dinner?”

“I was planning to come _after_ dinner, but we can eat first.”

Tony groaned. “For that you get bread and water.”

Loki just chuckled. “I’ll see you Tuesday, pet. And don’t forget to make your list.”

“Yes, sir.” Tony walked his lover to the door. “See you soon.”

With one last, steamy kiss, Loki was gone.

\---

Monday morning came too soon. Tony dragged himself out of bed and made it to the office only fifteen minutes late.

“Nice hickey,” Pepper said. “I thought you didn’t let your hookups leave marks.”

“Hello to you too, Pep.” Tony gave her a brief hug before they sat down. “And he’s not a hookup. We’re dating.”

Her eyebrows nearly reached her hairline in surprise. “Tony! That’s fantastic! Tell me all about him.”

“His name is Loki Laufeyson. He’s a musician. A really good one, I had all the lyrics to his first album memorized before I’d even met him. And he’s gorgeous, and smart, and he understands what I do. He’s as much of a sound nerd as I am. We spent six days in the studio together before we ever went out, and we didn’t kill each other. It’s great.”

Pepper laughed. “He sounds lovely. I hope it works out for you two.” And she meant it, despite being Tony’s ex. Pepper really was perfect.

“Thanks.” Tony beamed at her. “Let’s say we get the business out of the way so I can take you to lunch.”

\---

“Did you run into a vampire this weekend?” Rhodey asked.

Tony grinned. “Loki doesn’t appreciate my Dracula jokes.”

“You’re happy. You seeing him again?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow.”

Rhodey chuckled. “You look like a lovestruck teenage girl.”

Tony smiled. “It’s way too early for the l-word, but I am definitely… smitten.”

“Smitten? That’s adorable.”

“Shut up, Honeybear.” Tony stuck his tongue out. “The producer here yet?”

“No, you’re actually early. For once.”

“Blame Pepper. We had lunch and she needed to get back to the office.”

“In that case, I need to talk to you about the upcoming schedule...”

\---

Loki called Tony that night. “How was your day, pet?”

“My friends both agree you’re a creature of the night.” Tony smiled, feeling sappy.

“Showing off my marks, are we?” Loki sounded amused.

“Given that I’d have to wear a turtleneck to hide them…”

Loki laughed at that. “Next time I’ll put them somewhere less visible.”

“I dunno, it was kind of fun to have my friends asking about you.” Tony shifted in his seat. “How was your day?”

“Ugh. My label is pushing me to play bigger venues on my next tour. I don’t want to. I like the audience size I have now.”

“Not the stadium type?”

“Fuck no.” Tony could practically hear Loki’s shudder of horror.

“What about playing a few more dates instead?”

“That was our compromise, yes.” Loki sounded pleased that Tony had come to the same conclusion he had.

“Can I come to one of your shows?”

Loki was silent for a long moment. “I don’t think so. I’m rather depressing in concert, and it would be hard not to smile like a fool if I knew you were there.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re adorable.”

“For that you get an extra five lashes tomorrow night,” Loki said, teasing.

“An extra five? Does that mean I’m getting a whipping?”

“That and a few other things.” Loki hummed. “I received your list.”

Tony had emailed it to Loki an hour before he’d called. “Like what you saw?”

“I did. Very much.” Loki’s voice turned dark. “It gave me all sorts of ideas.”

Tony shivered. “Good.”

“Alas, my pet, I must go. I’m meeting a friend for drinks.”

“Have fun.”

“I will. See you tomorrow at seven.” Loki hung up, and Tony sighed wistfully. 

Smitten, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very bad about replying to comments, especially because I'm dealing with pretty bad depression right now. My apologies. I love comments, I just have trouble talking to strangers at the moment...


	4. Chapter 4

When Tony opened the door Tuesday night, his mouth went dry. 

Loki was wearing a fishnet shirt, leather pants, and knee-high leather boots. And _eyeliner_. Tony wanted him _now_. Loki smirked. “Are you going to stare all evening, or let me in?”

“Give me a minute,” Tony said. “You look… wow.”

Loki grinned, all teeth. “I thought I’d dress up for my little pet.”

“I, uh… wow.”

“Let me in, Tony.”

“Oh. Right.” Tony moved out of Loki’s way, and closed the door.

“And you, my dear, are entirely overdressed. Strip. Now.”

Tony couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough. His dick was already hard and Loki hadn’t been there two minutes.

When Tony was naked, Loki tugged him in by his hair for a slow, dirty kiss. “Good boy.” Loki smiled. “Now. Dinner?”

The meal was… odd. They talked about what they’d been up to, just normal conversation, but Tony couldn’t forget for a moment that Loki was dressed like _that_ and Tony was sitting naked at the table. Tony felt off-kilter, in a good way. Like when a roller coaster starts out and moving slowly towards the top of the unknown first drop. Tony knew he was in for a hell of a ride.

After dinner, Loki said, “Go up to your bedroom, relieve yourself if you need to, and kneel for me. I need to run out to my car for some things.”

Tony did as ordered, and had just assumed a spot at the foot of the bed when Loki came in carrying a small suitcase and a long, narrow leather bag on a strap over his shoulder. In his other hand were two bottles of water. Loki sat the bags down on the bed and the water on the nightstand.

“Now, my pet. I do believe we made a deal about bondage?”

“Yes, Loki.” Tony felt the thrill of anticipation crawl up his spine.

“I like the way you say my name when you’re submitting to me.” Loki bent down and gave Tony a brief kiss. “Stand up.”

Loki took a waist cuff and wrist cuffs from the suitcase, then set the bags on the floor. He began buckling Tony into the cuffs. “Safewords. Green, yellow, red?”

“Yes, Loki.”

Loki finished with the cuffs. “Comfortable?”

Tony tested the restraints. “Yes, Loki.”

“Good.” Loki pushed him backwards onto the bed.

Tony’s instinctive reaction was to catch himself, but he couldn’t. His head hit the mattress, and Loki began positioning him, manhandling him so he was on his stomach parallel to the side of the bed. “Lift your hips,” Loki ordered. Tony struggled to obey, and Loki stuck a pillow under him so his ass was in the air.

Loki stood back and admired his work. “You look lovely, pet.”

“Thank you, Loki.” Tony wriggled his ass to make Loki laugh; Loki did, but he also swatted Tony’s butt.

“Behave, you.” But Loki was smiling as he took a whip from the leather bag. “How do you feel about quirts?”

“I’ve never been hit with one, Loki.” The whip Loki showed him was sort of like a riding crop, but with two braided tails at the end instead of square leather.

“Well, you did say you’re a pain slut. I think you’ll like this.” Loki tapped the tails down Tony’s back and ass, teasing him. Just when Tony was about to tell him to get on with it, Loki struck.

The pain was like being sliced with a razor, almost. Tony sucked in a breath, but Loki hit him again. And again, and again, on his ass and his upper back and even his thighs. Tony tried to roll away, but Loki brought one booted foot up to pin Tony’s arm to the bed.

“Don’t run away, pet. I’m almost done.”

Tony tried to breathe through the whipping, but it hurt incredibly and he just thrashed helplessly, trapped under Loki’s boot. Finally Loki stopped. “Now is when it gets really fun, pet.”

Loki showed Tony a wooden paddle. 

“No, Loki, I can’t, I can’t.” Tony was panting.

“Do you need to use a safeword?”

Tony closed his eyes and shook his head, trembling.

The paddle came down hard on Tony’s ass. He screamed as something in him snapped. It felt so good to float like this, even as he was dimly aware of Loki still smacking him with the paddle. His body felt limp, unable to move away from the blows.

Finally Loki stopped, and was kissing his back, murmuring what a good boy Tony was. Tony soaked up the praise like a sponge. He’d been _good_. Then Loki was uncuffing him, rolling him onto his side, giving him water, telling him more about how perfect he’d been.

Eventually Tony gently floated back to Earth and opened his eyes. Loki was watching him with such tenderness it made Tony want to cry. “There you are, my pet.” Loki stroked his cheek. “Are you all right?”

Tony nodded, feeling tears slip down his face. “I pleased you?”

“You did, my pet.” Loki’s smile was so beautiful. “You were perfect.”

“I tried to get away.” Tony frowned.

“That’s okay. Did you like me pinning you down?”

Tony nodded again.

“I liked it too. Everything was perfect. You were so good for me, my beautiful boy.”

“Will you hold me?” Tony asked, feeling needy.

“Of course. Let me just get comfortable.” Loki leaned over the edge of the bed to unlace his boots, then stripped off his clothes and lay down beside Tony. He pressed his side against Tony’s front and put an arm under Tony’s neck. “Better?”

“Mm.” Tony wrapped his arm around Loki’s chest. Loki hugged him gently, careful not to touch Tony’s back. “Did you break the skin?”

“No. That’s the beauty of the quirt. It just feels like it.”

“I liked it.”

“Good.” Loki kissed Tony’s forehead. “Do you want to sleep?”

“No. Just lay here a little more.”

“Okay, pet. Whatever you want.” Loki stroked his hair tenderly.

Tony dozed for a bit. When he woke up Loki was asleep too. Tony carefully moved his arm, trying not to wake his lover, but Loki’s eyes opened. His smile was so very beautiful. “Can I get you anything, pet?”

“I just need some more water.”

“Ah. Let me help you sit up.”

Sitting hurt. A lot. Loki chuckled at Tony’s hiss of pain. “My poor abused pet.”

“You like it,” Tony groused, feeling more himself.

“I do, yes. And so do you.” Loki handed him a bottle, even as Tony stuck his tongue out. “Don’t stick that out unless you plan to use it.”

Tony grinned and stuck it out again as he twisted the bottle cap off. 

“Brat.” Loki laughed at him. “Actually, I have something else to do first.”

Tony took a long gulp of the water as Loki got up and rummaged around in his suitcase. He pulled out a white bottle. “I have some lotion for your welts,” he said. “When you’re done drinking, lay on your stomach.”

Tony drank some more and put the cap back on. He laid down. Loki’s hands were gentle as he massaged the lotion into Tony’s skin. It hurt, but the cream was soothing. Tony found himself getting hard, and he remembered that neither of them had come yet.

“Hey Lokes?”

“Hm?”

“Will you please fuck me?”

“Gladly, but let this dry first.” Loki set aside the cream and lay back down next to Tony. “So I read your list, of course, but I want to hear one of your fantasies.”

Tony blinked. “Well, I’ve never gotten to do much with rope. I have a fantasy about being completely bound and gagged and then having my cock sucked.”

Loki’s eyes sparkled. “You don’t think I’d let you come quickly, do you?”

“I would hope not.” Tony laughed. “That would be part of the fun.”

“Hmmmm. I could probably manage that.” Loki stroked Tony’s bicep. “Would you like to do that next week?”

“Do we have to wait that long?”

“We have to wait until you heal completely from tonight.” Loki kissed the top of Tony’s head. “Sorry, but I don’t want to damage you.”

“Fair enough.” But Tony couldn’t help but pout.

“Want to hear one of my fantasies?” Loki asked.

“Please.”

“I want to wrestle with you. Pin you down, and fuck you. And you wouldn’t make it easy on me, you’d fight and yell and try to get away, but I’d overpower you and you’d have to submit.”

“I like the sound of that.” Tony’s dick did, too, the way he could feel himself get harder.

“Good,” Loki purred. “I look forward to it.” He reached over to touch Tony’s butt. “The lotion’s dry. Lay on your back.”

Tony rolled over, wincing as his welts touched the sheets. “Ow.”

Loki grinned and got out the lube and a condom. “You know, you’re still wearing the cuffs. I could re-clip them, fuck you while you’re bound.”

“Yes please.” Tony let Loki put the clips back on the waist and wrist cuffs.

“One more thing, pet…” Loki opened his bag and took out some silver tweezer-style nipple clamps, connected by a chain. Tony grinned as Loki put them on him. “Just a little pain. To make things more interesting.”

“I like the way you think.”

Loki bent down and licked at Tony’s nipples, then tightened the clamps a little more. “Perfect.” He put the condom on, followed by some lube, and knelt between Tony’s thighs. He pushed Tony’s knees up towards Tony’s chest, and guided himself to his sub’s entrance.

Loki felt so good as he slid into Tony. Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned as Loki filled him. When Loki’s hipbones hit the backs of Tony’s thighs, the pain made him even hornier. “Oh god, Loki, please.”

“Shh. Let me take care of you.” Loki started fucking Tony in earnest, pulling almost all the way out and then driving back into him. He put his hands on Tony’s abused thighs, gripping them hard and he fucked into him, causing Tony to moan and writhe. 

Tony got closer and closer to his peak, and then Loki pulled the chain on the clamps, hard. Tony came almost instantly, crying out as he convulsed with pleasure. Loki followed him over the edge, and they were both left gasping for air.

“You’re amazing,” Tony said breathlessly.

Loki smiled. “So are you, my pet.” He withdrew from Tony, got rid of the condom, and laid down beside Tony.

They passed out together, content.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki pushed his wet hair back with both hands. The Pacific was cold, but the water felt bracing. He dove back down and swam parallel to the shore, careful not to get far from Tony’s house.

Tony. His lover. His sub. His potential boyfriend.

When they met, Loki was sure Tony wasn’t interested in anything more than a one night stand. But when they started talking, they just clicked.

Loki wanted to keep him. He wasn’t sure he could, but he was willing to try.

He swam back towards Tony’s place, enjoying the warmth in his muscles. Loki hadn’t been this happy since the early days with his late boyfriend. Fandral had died three years ago. Loki still missed him sometimes, even though the man had been far from perfect. He’d been manipulative and possessive, but he had been Loki’s only long-term relationship and Loki hadn’t realized those things until Fandral was gone.

Fandral liked to party. Loki did too, in those days, but Fan had discovered heroin. Loki hadn’t let his boyfriend drag him into it, and Fandral hated him for it, but Loki never got the chance to walk away because the idiot overdosed and died.

Loki had avoided both drugs and relationships ever since.

He’d given up on casual hookups after a year of sleeping with half of L.A., trying to assuage his grief in the warm bodies of strangers. So it had been two years with nothing but his own hand and a few sex toys.

Until now.

Loki was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Tony to show him a cruel streak like Fandral had. But until that happened, Loki would enjoy Tony’s company. The man’s warm brown eyes and open smiles were nothing like Fandral, but Loki was used to being disappointed in life. Tony would hurt him sooner or later, but in the meanwhile he was going to focus on being happy in the present.

Loki’s therapist would be so proud of him.

He made his way up to Tony’s house, stopping to wash himself off in the small outdoor shower. Once the salt water and sand had been rinsed away, he dried off and went inside. Tony was on the sofa, reading on a tablet, and his face lit up when Loki came in. Loki couldn’t help but smile back.

“Enjoy your swim?”

“I did,” Loki said. “I’m going to go get dressed. I’ll be right back.”

“Or I can come with you and… help.” Tony waggled his eyebrows comically, and Loki laughed.

“Help, hm? Well, I suppose.” Loki stuck his nose in the air, playing Lord of the Manor, and sashayed up the stairs with Tony on his heels.

Loki went into the bathroom and removed his swimsuit, hanging it over the shower door to dry. He toweled off some more, drying his hair a little, then went back to Tony in the bedroom. Tony had gotten naked and was laying on the bed, on his side.

“Your back still hurt?” Loki asked. Poor Tony was covered in welts, and it turned Loki on every time he saw them. Loki almost felt ashamed of himself. Almost.

“Yeah, but it’s sexy pain.” Tony grinned. “Come here, I need to touch you. You’re so gorgeous.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Bossy, aren’t we?” He climbed onto the bed anyway. Loki knew he was attractive, but hearing Tony’s appreciation meant something to him.

“Oh my god, you’re freezing.” Tony started rubbing Loki’s arms and chest. “Need to get you warmed up, sweetheart.” He straddled Loki’s hips and kissed him.

Tony was an amazing kisser. Just the right amount of pressure, the right amount of tongue… Loki put his hands on Tony’s hips, careful not to touch his injuries. The kisses were slow, languid, as if Tony had nothing better to do than kiss Loki all day.

It was perfect.

Eventually Tony moved down to Loki’s neck, licking and nibbling as he went, then to his collarbone. He stroked Loki’s chest and stomach as he went, as if he couldn’t get enough of Loki. 

“God I wish I could suck you off without a condom.”

“We could get tested,” Loki replied.

Tony stilled. “That would imply you want monogamy.”

That hurt. “You don’t?”

“No, I do! I just didn’t expect you to want that.”

Loki felt relieved. “Why wouldn’t I want it?”

Tony looked sheepish. “Well, I mean, I’m sure you have tons of groupies…”

“Groupies are boring. And you, my pet, are definitely not boring.” Loki pulled him up, into a heated kiss. “Have plans Friday? I can call the clinic and make us an appointment.”

“I’d like that,” Tony said. Loki was pleased that this wonderful man would be all his, for now.

\---

Loki left Tony’s in time to meet Natasha for dinner at a sushi joint in West Hollywood. 

“Hey, bitch,” he said in greeting. “How was the tour?”

“Fine, you bastard.” She eyed him as he sat down across from her. “You look cheerful. It’s weird.”

“I met a guy.” Loki picked up a menu. “You know him. Tony Stark.”

Her eyebrows went up. “Seriously? That manwhore?”

“That _manwhore_ wants to be monogamous with me.” Loki grinned.

“Damn. I’m glad I never slept with him.” Nat signaled the waiter. “A bottle of sake, please. And two cups.”

“As if you’d ever cheat on Bucky.”

“True, but I’m still glad. Would’ve made Christmas awkward.”

Loki snorted.

They were quiet while the waiter poured their wine and took their orders. Once he was gone, Nat asked, “How did you meet him?”

“I got him to record my new album, after he did such a great job on yours. We hit it off, and went to dinner after we finished in the studio.”

“You worked together and still want to date? Damn. I was ready to kill him by the time we were done.”

“You don’t like Tony?”

“I like him just fine. It’s just that he was so fucking nitpicky over everything.”

“See, I liked that.” Loki took a sip of sake.

“But you’re a sound nerd like him. I’m not.”

“Fair.”

“So you really like him?”

“I do,” Loki sighed, knowing he sounded pathetic but not caring. “He’s submissive, but not all that experienced. And he’s got a nice dick.”

“Is it just sex, then?”

“No. I like his mind too. It… it scares me that I could get serious about him.”

Natasha thought about that while the waiter brought their food. “For what it’s worth, I approve of him.”

Loki was surprised. “You do?”

“I do. Tony’s a good guy, from what I’ve seen. He and he ex-girlfriend get along so well she runs his company for him. How many guys treat their exes well enough for that?”

Loki picked up his chopsticks and snagged a piece of eel nigiri. “I hadn’t thought about it that way.”

“You should. Tony seems generous, and I think he gives a damn about people he cares for. That’s a hell of a lot better than Fandral, right there.”

Nat had known Fandral. She’d hated him. The fact that she approved of Tony meant a lot, since Loki didn’t trust his own judgment.

“My only worry,” she continued, “is that he’ll cheat.”

Loki shook his head. “I don’t think so. He told me he did slept around because he _wasn’t_ in a relationship. He never cheated on Pepper, he said.”

Nat ate a piece of her sashimi. “I can believe that. If he had, they wouldn’t work together like they do. Have you met Pepper?”

“Not yet.”

“She would have had his balls if he’d cheated. I get the feeling she’s a dragon when she’s pissed.”

“Now I’m intimidated.”

“You should be,” she laughed. “Seriously, though, Pepper’s nice. Just don’t piss her off.”

“I’ll try my best.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

“So, ah, Nat. My dearest friend. The platonic love of my life.”

“What do you want, Loki?”

They grinned at each other.

“I need to learn some rope bondage. Feel like teaching me?” Loki batted his eyelashes.

“I suppose.” She pulled out her phone. “Tonight good? Bucky’s home.”

“Yes, please.”

She texted her boyfriend, then set the phone on the table. “I let him know to expect company.”

“Thank you.” Loki polished off his sake and poured them each another cup. “Now, tell me about your tour.”

Nat shuddered. “Never, _ever_ let your label talk you into a stadium tour.”

As she launched into the horrors of it, they finished their meals. Natasha was still ranting when they finished.

“Come on, tits. Let’s go back to your place, tie up your sub, and then you can beat him to take out some of that energy.”

Nat snorted. “I can’t beat him up until he heals from last night.”

“Aw, poor Black Widow.”

“That doesn’t mean I won’t fuck him into submission after you leave.”

Loki laughed. “There you go. Sounds like a nice evening.” As they walked out, Loki hugged her. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Loki. Now let’s go make Bucky squirm.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tony woke up Thursday morning sore and alone.

He didn’t mind the soreness. He’d enjoyed getting every one of those welts. But he wished Loki was there with him. He thought about calling his lover to say good morning, but he didn’t want to seem needy. 

Pepper had thought he was needy. At least, when she wasn’t feeling ignored.

Tony sighed. Starting Monday he’d be in session for at least two weeks, maybe three. All his focus would be on the music, and he was sure Loki would get annoyed and leave him.

Everyone left, eventually.

He made himself a pot of coffee and went down to the workshop. He’d almost gotten the new board module complete, and he wanted to try it in the studio next week. He spent the day tinkering, and didn’t notice the time until Loki called him.

“Hello, pet.”

Tony nearly melted at the sound of his lover’s voice. Yeah, Tony had it bad. “Hey Lokes. What have you been up to?”

“I had an idea for a new song, so I was working on that for a while. I made us an appointment for two o’clock tomorrow with the clinic. If you still want to get tested.”

“I do.”

“Good. How was your day?”

“I think the board module’s done. Just need to test it more.”

“Nice. How are you feeling?”

“Pretty good. Hungry.” Tony realized he’d gone all day without food. Again.

“You should eat something, pet.”

“I will, when we get off the phone.”

“How’s your backside?”

Tony grinned. “Sore, but better.”

“I’ll have to inspect it tomorrow. Closely.”

“Promise?”

“Absolutely.” Loki paused. “Why don’t we make a day of it? You can come up for lunch, we can get our tests done, and spend the night together at my apartment.”

“I’d love to.” Tony couldn’t wait to see Loki’s home.

“I’ll text you my address. Meet me there about 12:30?”

“I will. See you soon, Vlad.”

“For that you get more bite marks.” Loki chuckled. “Until tomorrow, my pet.”

“Night.”

\---

Tony rolled up in front of a cute, older apartment building in West Hollywood. He found a parking space nearby, and Loki buzzed him in. “Come on up. I’m almost ready.”

The elevator creaked as it climbed up to the fifth floor. It was the highest floor, and there were only two apartments there. Loki opened the door to his as Tony stepped out of the elevator. He was shirtless and barefoot.

“I just finished my laundry,” Loki said, after kissing Tony hello. “Let me grab a clean shirt and I’ll be ready.”

Tony came in and shut the door. Loki’s apartment wasn’t as depressing as he’d expected. It was light and airy, with pale walls and beige carpet. The comfortable-looking sofa was green, and the room was done in shades of green with black accents. One wall of the living room was lined with tall black shelves, packed to the brim with books. On the balcony there were a handful of healthy-looking potted plants, and the sliding door overlooked a small flower garden in the back of the apartment building.

“This is really nice,” Tony said. “I’m surprised you have color in here.”

Loki rolled his eyes as he pulled on a V-necked shirt. “My favorite color is green. I just don’t wear it.” He sat down and laced his feet into a pair of ancient Doc Martens, tucking his jeans legs into them. “Let’s go.”

“My car or yours?”

“Neither. We’re walking.”

“Seriously? We’re in L.A.”

Loki grinned. “There’s a great Jewish deli around the corner.” Loki locked the door and led the way to the elevator.

“Excellent. I have a thing for kreplach soup.”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

\---

Lunch was delicious, although they had to eat fast to get to their appointment on time. Loki drove.

“I feel really gay right now,” Loki said as they pulled up. “Going to the clinic with a lover, I mean.”

“How gay are you, anyway?”

“Fairly. I like women, just not as much.”

“I’m about a Kinsey two, myself.” Tony made a flip-flop motion with his hand. “My only long-term relationship was with Pepper, but we did this too, at a lab in Malibu. So I feel less gay than you.”

“You _are_ less gay than me.” 

They didn’t have to wait long, and when it was over they went back to Loki’s.

Loki closed the living room curtains, then took Tony into the bedroom. It was done in black with green accents. “Take off your clothes. I want to check your back.”

“You just want to get me naked.”

“That too,” Loki agreed. He took off his boots and socks while Tony undressed, then turned down the comforter. “Lay down.”

“Yes, Loki.” Tony obediently got on his stomach, head pillowed on his folded arms. 

Loki gently prodded a few of the welts. “Still hurt?”

“A little sore. I feel bruised, but not bad.”

“Good.” He kissed Tony’s back, then rolled him over. “I have plans for you, my pet.”

Tony felt a frisson of fear, and it went straight to his cock. “Oh?”

“Don’t move.”

Loki got off the bed and went to his closet, coming back with a pile of black rope. “I’m going to tie you up and edge you until you cry.”

Tony was delighted. “Thank you, Loki.”

“Don’t thank me yet, pet. You may hate me halfway through this.” Loki chuckled. “Now stand up and face away from me.”

Tony did as bidden, and Loki began to lace the ropes around his arms and torso. The bindings were tight, but not enough to cut off blood flow. Loki obviously knew what he was doing, and Tony was relieved.

“Now. On the bed.” Loki helped him lay on his back, and stuck a pillow under his ass. Then he began tying Tony’s upper thighs to his arms so he was spread open. Loki continued coiling the rope around his calves, even binding his feet. Tony felt helpless and exposed, and it turned him on unbearably.

“Comfortable, pet?”

Tony tried to wriggle, but couldn’t move except to sway. He was breathing heavy already, and he tried to calm himself. “I’m good. Green. Very green.”

Loki put a condom on Tony. “Now.” He showed Tony a rather large anal plug and slipped a condom over it too. He lubricated it and started pushing the tip into Tony. “Breathe, pet. This is going in you whether you relax or not, so I suggest you just breathe.”

The first inch wasn’t bad. But it quickly became overwhelmingly big. Loki fucked him with it gently, slowly, pushing just a little deeper with every stroke. Tony whined and tried to get away, but Loki held him in place.

“Ssh, pet. Relax. We have time.”

Tony took a few deep breaths, and Loki pushed the plug in just a little more. Tony had never had anything this big in him before, and it was terrifying. What if Loki couldn’t get it back out? Tony was on the verge of calling “red”, but then the plug was all the way inside him, and oh god, he felt so _full_. It didn’t hurt, but it was overwhelming. Even if he wasn’t tied up he didn’t think he’d be able to move, not with that monster inside his ass.

Loki was petting the inside of his thigh. “See, my pet, I told you that you could take it. You’re such a good boy for me.”

Tony relaxed a little under the praise. Loki knew what he was doing. Loki wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him.

Loki leaned down, down, and licked at Tony’s stretched hole, running his tongue along the edge of the plug. Tony jerked against his bindings. It felt strange, so strange, but good. Really good.

“I’m going to gag you now, pet. But first, I’m going to put this in your hand.” Loki held up a large jingle bell, maybe an inch in diameter. He laid it into Tony’s palm and folded his hand into a fist. Tony clutched it tightly. “Drop it or shake it if you need to call safeword. Do you understand?”

Tony swallowed. “Yes, Loki.”

“Good.” Loki leaned into to give Tony a filthy kiss. When he pulled away, he tucked the knot of a silk scarf into Tony’s mouth. Loki tied it behind his head. “Comfortable?”

Tony nodded.

And then Loki picked up something small, and suddenly the plug was vibrating.

Tony howled into the gag. It was too much, it was too big and too much sensation. And Loki did nothing except watch him. Tony shook and squirmed, trying desperately to get away from it, but Loki just sat there and watched Tony take it.

Eventually Tony got too tired to fight it. Loki saw when that moment happened, because he leaned down to suck Tony’s cock into his mouth. Tony moaned, but then Loki kicked up the vibration again because Tony felt so overwhelmed that he was crying, sobbing, yet he still held tightly to the jingle bell because he needed to come so fucking badly…

Loki raised his head for a moment, and it caught Tony’s attention. “The next time we do this, we won’t be using a condom. And it’ll be my fist inside you.” Then his mouth was back on Tony and the vibrations went even higher and Tony was coming so hard he thought he was going to die.

Loki turned off the vibrator even as Tony was spurting his last into the condom. He was still sobbing. “May I fuck you now, my pet?” His voice was so gentle that Tony cried harder, even as he was nodding his head frantically. He wanted to make Loki come, wanted to please him so badly it hurt.

Loki slowly withdrew the plug from Tony, and Tony was relieved to have it out of him. He closed his eyes and relaxed as Loki fucked into him. How Loki could get off on him feeling so loose and sloppy, Tony didn’t know, but he just laid there and let his dom use him.

“You’re so pretty like this, my sweet beautiful boy,” Loki panted, thrusting into Tony. “I adore you, my precious.” Praise continued to flow from Loki’s lips as he fucked Tony hard. Tony heard it all, but everything felt hazy. He’d stopped sobbing, but he could still feel his tears trickling down his face.

Finally Loki came, and when he pulled out Tony felt terribly empty. He ached all over, but he kept his eyes closed while Loki untied him. He was too exhausted to see straight, anyway. Loki massaged his arms and legs as he took the ropes off. It was so tender. Tony could almost pretend Loki loved him.

Loki tugged him upright. Tony drank the water given to him. He was so thirsty. He finished the glass, and then there was even more. It was so good and cold. When he’d had his fill he slumped back against Loki. His dom laid him down and curled around him. “You were perfect, my Tony.”

“You’re happy? I did good?” Tony slurred.

“You did great. I’m so happy right now, my pet. So pleased with you.”

“Good,” Tony mumbled, and then passed out.

\---

When he woke he was alone, but he could hear banging in the kitchen. He drank the water next to the bed, and found the bathroom in the hall. It was a testament to Loki’s skill that Tony’s ass didn’t hurt, just felt stretched. He cleaned up the lube, located his boxers, and made his way towards the noises in the kitchen, water glass in hand.

Loki was dressed, and he was fixing dinner. “Tony! How are you feeling, darling?” 

Tony thought about it. “I want coffee. And cuddles.”

“You can have both, but you need to eat first.” Loki dumped a pot of pasta into a colander. “I made spaghetti. Hope that’s okay.”

Tony’s mouth watered. “I can’t tell you the last time I had homecooked food.”

“You don’t ever cook for yourself?”

“Does the microwave count?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I don’t have a table, so try not to drop food on the sofa.” He put some pasta in a bowl and topped it with meat sauce. “You get water to drink until after dinner.”

“Yes, Loki.” Tony held out his glass as Loki handed him the bowl of food. Loki refilled the glass and gave it back, then got spaghetti and water for himself as well.

They sat on the couch. Tony put his glass on a coaster on the coffee table and sat back. The spaghetti was pretty good, and he said so.

Loki laughed. “I’m not a good cook, but I manage to feed myself. I’m glad you like it.”

They ate in silence as Tony realized he was ravenous. When his bowl was empty, he turned to Loki. “Is there more?”

Loki nodded. “Go get as much as you want.”

Tony filled his bowl again and came back. “Where did you learn to tie people up like that?”

To his surprise, Loki blushed. “Actually, I just learned how on Wednesday night.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. I got my friend to teach me that position.”

“Some friend. Should I be jealous?”

Loki cackled. “No, no. You know Natasha Romanoff. She’s my very platonic best friend.”

“Nat? Really?”

Loki nodded. “I met her and her boyfriend -- you know Bucky Barnes already -- when I first came out to L.A. She let me open for her on a tour, and it got me some positive attention. We’ve been close ever since.”

“Obviously, if you’re doing bondage together.”

“She taught me almost everything I know. I went through a period after my last boyfriend where I was sleeping with everything that moved, and I was interested in kink. So she gave me lessons, using Bucky as a guinea pig.” Loki took a bite of pasta. “He’s heteroflexible and likes being treated like a practice dummy. I’ve never had sex with either of them, and never wanted to.”

“Huh. Well, that answers the question of where you got your skills.”

“I used to go to the fetish clubs a lot. I got out of the scene a couple of years ago, though.”

“What happened?”

Loki shrugged. “I just got tired of being with strangers. It stopped being satisfying.”

Tony did the math. “You were celibate for two years before you met me.”

Loki blushed. “Yes.”

“And you’re twenty-eight?”

“Your point?”

“I just couldn’t imagine going that long,” Tony shrugged, feeling like a huge slut.

Loki picked up on it. “I don’t care what you did before we met, Tony. Now is what matters.”

It was Tony’s turn to blush. “Have I mentioned lately how much I like you?”

“And I you, my darling.” Loki stood up. “I’m going to get some more food. Want anything?”

“I’m good.” Tony watched Loki disappear into the tiny kitchen. He felt odd, knowing he was someone’s first in years. Loki sure as hell didn’t fuck like he was out of practice.

Loki came back with his bowl half-full. “I took the last of it. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, no. I have enough.” 

“Good. I also started the coffee maker for you.”

“Thank you.”

They finished their meals in a comfortable silence.

“I cooked, that means you do the dishes,” Loki said.

“Sound fair.” Tony took both bowls into the kitchen. “There’s no dishwasher.”

“Your point?”

Tony sighed and washed everything by hand, putting the bowls and cookware on the little drying rack next to the sink. “Want coffee?”

“No, but I’ll take a beer.”

Tony found a mug and poured coffee, then took a brown ale out of the fridge for Loki. The bottle opened was hanging on a hook over the sink, so he opened the beer and carried the drinks back into the living room.

“What do you want to do now?” Tony asked.

“I was thinking we could get to know each other better. We’ve talked a lot about our work, and our school years, but I don’t even know what your parents do for a living.”

“They’re dead, actually.”

Loki looked horrified. “I’m so sorry, Tony. I shouldn’t have asked like that.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t know.” Tony curled into Loki’s arms. “I was seventeen. It was a car crash. Dad had been drinking. As usual.” Tony shrugged. “I inherited Dad’s weapons business, but I sold it to a family friend.”

“Stark Industries? Didn’t that go bankrupt a few years ago?”

“Yep. Obi ran it into the ground. Ah well. I got out with a shitload of cash before then, and never looked back.”

“I’m still sorry. Any siblings?”

“Not officially, but my dad slept around a lot. I figured there must be a few of his bastards running around. Guys of that generation didn’t believe in condoms. And before you ask, my parents were only children. I’m the only surviving Stark, and don’t intend to spawn myself.”

Loki looked troubled. “Do you ever get lonely?”

“Yeah, but I have a couple of really good friends. Pepper, and you met Rhodey.”

Loki hugged Tony tightly. “What do you do for holidays?”

“Get drunk and eat takeout. Don’t pity me, a lot of people have it worse.”

“I speak to my adoptive mother about once a week. I can’t stand my father or my brother, but Mother was the one who chose to adopt me. She loves me, and I her. I go home every year to see her for her birthday, but I spend the holidays with Nat and Bucky and some of their friends.”

“When’s your mom’s birthday?”

“November sixteenth.”

“Pretty close to Christmas, then.”

“Yes. She keeps hoping I’ll come home for it, but I don’t want to spend time around the rest of the family if I don’t have to.” Loki kissed Tony’s cheek. “Now tell me about Pepper.”

“What about her?”

“You told me she’s like family. Any chance you’ll ever get back together?”

Tony shook his head. “God no, and I don’t want to either. She needs somebody more stable than I am, and I need somebody less picky.”

Loki frowned. “You seem pretty stable to me.”

“When I get caught up in work, I tend to ignore everything else.” Tony looked up at Loki. “Speaking of which, I’ll be in the studio recording starting Monday. I don’t know how much free time I’ll have for a few weeks.” Tony winced.

Loki shrugged. “That’s fine. I need to start rehearsing for my tour anyway. I only have two months to figure everything out.” He shifted in his seat. “I rarely take time off. Usually a week after I finish recording, a week after a tour, and Mum’s birthday trip. The rest of the time I’m writing songs or rehearsing or touring.” He thought about it. “Less touring now, though. I plan on one big one after each album release, and maybe a few dates here and there as I feel like it.

“For a while there I was touring constantly. It was before my last boyfriend died. He was not a good person, and I spent most of my time on the road to get away from him.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony said, hugging Loki.

“It’s all right. My one big regret in life is that he died before I could break up with him. Bastard,” Loki chuckled.

“How long were you together?”

“I met him when I was eighteen. I was at Juilliard then, an ocean away from my parents. He was older and, I thought, wiser. He liked my music, and once I graduated we came out here to L.A. He discovered heroin, and was dead just after my twenty-fourth birthday.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Yes, but after a year and change of drinking too much and screwing every goth in Los Angeles, I got into therapy and have been doing better since.” Loki smiled. “And now I’m doing _much_ better, having met an attractive, intelligent man who seems to appreciate me.”

“Funny, I just met an attractive, intelligent man myself,” Tony said. “I didn’t think I wanted a relationship, but I find myself wanting one with him.”

“Oh? Where are you hiding him?” Loki made a show of looking around the room as Tony giggled.

“Right here, you dork.” Tony kissed Loki softly, sweetly.

“I’ve got an idea,” Loki said lowly. “Let’s spend the rest of the night in bed.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	7. Chapter 7

Tony woke to the smell of coffee.

Following his nose, he went to the kitchen. Loki was making eggs and humming to himself. His hair was pulled up in a messy bun. He was adorable. “Hi, gorgeous.”

“Hello, pet. How are you?”

“I’m good. You’re cooking again.”

“So I am.” Loki put the eggs on pieces of toast that were waiting. “Nothing fancy, mind.”

The kitchen was too small for two people, so Tony had to wait for his coffee. Once Loki had taken his plate and some orange juice to the sofa, Tony poured himself a cup of caffeine and picked up his plate as well.

After breakfast Tony did the dishes -- again -- and they took a shower together in Loki’s undersized tub. It led to lots of laughter, messy kisses, and soapy handjobs.

Tony loved it. All of it. Except maybe the dishes.

They put on fresh clothes, and then looked at each other. Should Tony go home? He didn’t want to.

“We could go down to Melrose Avenue. Comb through the record stores,” Loki offered.

“That’d be great.” Tony smiled, happy Loki didn’t want him to go either.

\---

Record shopping led to lunch at a funky little cafe, which led to a drive to more shopping in Santa Monica. There was a great comics shop there. Loki was apparently really into comics, and he picked out a bunch of graphic novels for Tony to read. They stowed their purchases in the car and then walked down to the pier.

“I do have plans for the night, Tony. Otherwise I’d invite you to stay longer.”

“Doing anything fun?” Tony was disappointed, but tried not to show it.

“Nat and I are going to see a friend’s band. They’re only in town for the night.” Loki sounded genuinely regretful.

“It’s okay. There’s always next weekend. Want to spend it at my place?”

Loki smiled. “I’d love to.”

When they got back to Loki’s apartment, they spent a long time kissing each other goodbye. Tony knew the week would pass fast -- it always did when he was working -- but right now next Friday seemed like forever away.

\---

Tony spent the rest of the weekend perfecting his new board and reading comics. _Sandman_ was pretty fucking good, and Tony told Loki so when Loki called him Sunday night. Loki was delighted to have made Tony a fan, and told him they’d get the rest of the series while they were together.

As expected, the week passed quickly. Tony occasionally found time to text Loki, but he was always too tired to talk more.

He hoped it didn’t drive Loki away.

The test results from the clinic arrived. Tony was clean. He left them on the table to show Loki.

\---

Friday night came. Tony tried to get out of the studio at a reasonable hour, but it was after nine when he was finally free.

_Sorry I’m so late_ , he texted Loki. _You don’t have to come tonight if you don’t want to._

_Don’t be silly_ , Loki replied. _On my way, darling._

Tony felt overwhelming relief. Loki was coming, and didn’t sound angry. He drove home to Malibu, listening to Black Sabbath and singing along. He wanted a shower, food, and an orgasm. Maybe not in that order.

In truth, Tony was getting tired of studio work. He wanted to focus more on his tech. He’d built a couple of AIs in his youth, back at school, and he had an idea for an AI assistant who could help him with his creations.

Maybe after his current recording schedule was clear, he’d take some time off from it. Work on his AI, which he was already calling “JARVIS” in his head. The real Edwin Jarvis had been his family’s butler as a child, and had practically raised Tony. The AI would have his name, in his memory.

Pleased with his decision, he drove home a little faster. He was really looking forward to this weekend.

\---

Loki was waiting at the gate when Tony got there. Shit. Tony hit the button in his car to let Loki in, and followed him up the driveway.

“I hope you haven’t been here long,” Tony said apologetically.

“I just got here, actually. I came down a little early so I could go to the grocery.” Loki kissed him hello. “Help me bring everything in, will you?”

“You brought groceries?”

“How else am I going to cook for us?”

Tony decided Loki was a saint. “That’s really nice of you, but I’m happy to order in.” Tony took some bags from Loki’s trunk and headed for the door.

“I’ve seen how you eat in the studio. You need some real food.”

“Whatever you say, Lokes.” Tony opened the door and took the load into the kitchen.

“Hmph. Go take a shower while I make dinner.” Loki turned away and started putting stuff in the fridge.

Tony watched him for a second, feeling surreal, then left before Loki could tell him to go again. He took a long, hot shower, making sure he was all clean for whatever Loki had planned for the night. He put on fresh boxers and a muscle shirt, then headed downstairs.

Whatever Loki was making smelled good. Entering the kitchen, he saw his lover making some weird white stuff. “What is that?”

“Grits, for shrimp and grits. I got hooked on it during my last tour, going through the American South.”

“Huh. Never had it.”

“Get us some beer and set the table, would you, darling?”

“Of course.” Tony got out utensils and beer. There was a prepackaged salad on the counter. “The salad too?”

“Yes please.”

It took two trips to get everything to the table. By then Loki was mixing the weird concoction together and putting it in bowls.

They sat down, and Loki opened the salad. “I cheated and bought this ready-made. I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“I don’t care. It’s more vegetables than my body’s seen in a while.”

The salad was fine, but Tony was more interested in trying the main course. There were peppers in it. How could peppers and shrimp taste good with grits? Tony took a bite and moaned. “Oh my god, Lokes. This is amazing.”

Loki grinned. “I know, right?” He dug into his own bowl.

It wasn’t until they’d finished two servings each that they started really talking again.

“I’ve decided to semi-retire from sound engineering,” Tony said.

Loki blinked. “Okay. Any reason?”

“I want to build more tech, and have more time to myself. Working in the studio is turning into a grind, and I don’t want to start hating it.”

“Sounds reasonable.”

“How was your week? What’d you do?”

“I should have been putting together a band for the tour, but I wound up getting inspired and writing a few songs.”

Tony frowned. “Don’t you have a manager?”

“Not right now. The last one quit to go start a soybean farm in Georgia.”

“Odd.” Tony collected the bowls and headed for the dishwasher. He had one. Yay.

“Yes, well, the heart attack might have had something to do with it.”

“Ouch.” Tony paused. “If you want, I’ll ask Rhodey if he knows anybody.”

“Sure. I’m asking around, too, but haven’t found anyone yet.” Loki was quiet for a moment. “You don’t mind if you’re the source of inspiration, do you?”

Tony was startled by that. “I guess not? I mean, I’m flattered, and I want to hear anything you’ve written about me, but it’s weird to think people will be dancing to songs about me.”

“They’re not about you, exactly… Do you know who Depeche Mode is?”

“Of course.”

“A couple of decades ago they did a BDSM-themed album called _Songs of Faith and Devotion_.” Loki blushed. “I was thinking about doing something similar, but in my own style.”

“That sounds incredibly hot,” Tony told him. “I’m down.”

Loki gave him a brilliant smile. “Good. Because I’ve already written three tracks.”

“Hmmm. You know, I got my test results this week. I’m clean.”

“I got mine too.” Loki stood up and got into Tony’s space. “It seems we don’t need condoms anymore.”

“Good.” They shared a long, passionate kiss. “I haven’t had sex without a rubber in years, and never with a guy. I’ll probably come indecently fast,” Tony admitted.

“Don’t worry, I’m in the same boat as you are. What do you think, blowjobs to start?”

“Oh god yes.”

They only made it as far as the couch before Tony was pushing Loki down and getting on his knees. “I’ve wanted to taste your cock since that first night,” Tony said.

Loki undid his jeans. “I’d hate to deny you, then.” He pushed his pants out of the way and sat back.

Tony tried to take his time, he really did. But Loki’s cock was delicious. Tony licked and sucked to his heart’s content before taking pity on his moaning lover and setting a rhythm that had Loki coming in no time.

Loki was sweating, panting, eyes closed. “That was fantastic. Give me a minute and I’ll return the favor.”

Tony sat next to him. “No rush, sweetheart,” he said, even though his dick was aching to be touched.

When Loki caught his breath, he took off his boots, followed by the rest of his clothes. “Your turn, my pet.”

Tony undressed and sat back as Loki knelt before him. Tony’s cock was weeping pre-cum, and Loki licked it away before taking Tony into his mouth.

It felt incredible, and Loki for once didn’t tease. He gave Tony what felt like the most amazing blowjob of his life, all warm and _wet_ and so very wonderful. Tony came all too soon. He felt both relief and disappointment that he didn’t last longer.

Loki sat beside him, and Tony snuggled close. “That was incredible.”

Loki hummed in agreement. “Now that we’ve traded bodily fluids, does that make us boyfriends?”

“I think so,” Tony replied. “Would you like us to be?”

“I would.”

They smiled at each other, delightfully happy.

Loki stretched. “What do you say we go upstairs, have a nap, and then see how fucking each other feels?”

“Sounds perfect.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This entire fic is written, but the last two days I've barely been able to get out of bed. Stupid depression.

Tony was in his workshop Saturday afternoon, humming as he worked on code for JARVIS. He was excited about the project, and Loki had gone for a swim. Tony had his music turned up -- some corny old music his mother loved. He had a weak spot for Johnny Mathis, ridiculous as it was, thanks to her.

“‘Chances are 'cause I wear a silly grin the moment you come into view, chances are you think that I'm in love with you…”’ Tony sang along. He loved to sing, he just never did it around people. His father had beat that into him. Literally.

“‘Just because my composure sort of slips the moment that your lips meet mine--’” He heard a noise and turned around.

Loki was watching him, smiling fondly. “I forgot my towel, and I heard you.”

Tony blushed red and shut up. He was beyond embarrassed to be caught.

“No, don’t stop. You have a lovely voice.”

Tony just shook his head and stared at his computer monitor. But Loki came over and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Tony. You sound wonderful.”

“My mom was the one who got me into music,” Tony said flatly. “My father didn’t approve. He told me music was pointless and I should shut the hell up. And when I didn’t, he backhanded me.”

“Oh, Tony.”

“I was six. It was the first time he ever hit me, but not the last.”

“Look at me, Tony.”

Tony couldn’t move. He was too ashamed of his reactions, too ashamed of what his father had done to him.

“Tony.” Loki knelt next to him and forced him to turn his head. “Look at me, pet.”

Tony stared at Loki’s shirt, unable to meet his eyes. 

“My darling boy. It’s not your fault your father was a monster. He should have never taken music from you. Music is for everybody, whether they can sing or not. And you _can_. Truly.”

“I got my revenge, though. I sold his company and went into sound. He’d be rolling in his grave if he knew.”

“So get your revenge more. Sing whenever you want.”

Tony finally looked at Loki. His lover was smiling softly. “I’ll try. No promises.” He blushed. “I play piano a little, too.”

“I’d love to hear it. Do you own one?”

“I still have my mother’s baby grand. It’s in storage. I’m sure it’s desperately in need of tuning.” Tony huffed a laugh.

“You should get it out. God knows your living room’s got enough room for it.” Loki stood. “And I’ll play it for you, if you like.”

“I would.”

“Do you need to do any more work? Because I’d love to go cuddle.”

Tony got up. “I’d like that. Bed?”

“Bed.”

\---

After sex, a nap, and dinner, Loki gave Tony a sly smile. “Are you ready to play, my pet?”

“Yes, Loki.” Tony felt his dick start hardening just from the thought. Christ, he hadn’t had this much sex in years. Maybe ever.

“Go upstairs and strip. In the bathroom you’ll find an enema kit on the counter. Use it. I’ll be up shortly.”

Tony had no idea what Loki had planned, except that his ass was going to be involved. Loki wasn’t really serious last week when he said he wanted to fist Tony, was he? Tony hoped not. Loki had huge hands.

Tony undressed and used the kit, then went back to the bedroom and got on his knees. He waited. And waited.

Loki came in, smiling ruefully. “Sorry about the delay, pet. My mother called. I told her it was a bad time, but…” He shrugged. “She’s my mum.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t mind.” Tony had spent the time wondering what it would feel like to have Loki’s entire hand inside him. He was starting to get used to the idea, even if it was terrifying.

“You’re thinking something, pet.”

“You’re going to fist me, aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“Are you going to tie me up first?”

“Yes.” Loki smiled tenderly. “And you’re going to let me, aren’t you?”

Tony shivered. “Yes, Loki.”

Loki carded his hand through Tony’s hair. “You’re such a good pet for me.”

Tony loved hearing those words. He’d do almost anything Loki wanted, just to hear them.

“But first, lay down on the bed. Face down. You need to be warmed up first.”

Tony scrambled to obey. He assumed he was going to be whipped, but instead Loki straddled his back and started to massage his back with oiled hands.

He melted into the bed as Loki slowly worked all the knots out of his back. Once Tony was nothing more than a puddle, Loki rolled him over and started tying him up. He didn’t wrap as many ropes around Tony’s torso as he had last time, but once again Tony found himself with his knees bound to his arms and unable to move. Loki tucked a pillow under him.

“There you are, my pet. So gorgeous and spread out for me.”

Tony started to feel nervous about what was coming, but Loki stroked his hair. “It’s okay, my darling. Just relax and let me take care of you.” Loki got up and got a small tub of lube from his overnight bag. He sat between Tony’s thighs and greased up his right hand.

Loki pressed two fingers into Tony. He could take them easily, but Loki rubbed the lube around the inside of his hole. Three fingers were easy, too, but it was the fourth where Tony started to feel a stretch.

Tony’s mind was temporarily distracted by Loki licking a broad stripe up his cock. Loki pressed gently on Tony’s prostate as he did it, and it made Tony relax enough that Loki could press in up to the base of his thumb.

“There we go, my knuckles are all the way in.” Loki fucked Tony gently with his fingers, twisting them, stretching him impossibly wide. “You’re doing so well, my sweet boy. I’m going to add my thumb now. Just relax.” Loki slid the tip of his thumb in, rocking his hand in a slow rhythm.

“I… I don’t think I can take the whole thing,” Tony said. “It’s too much.”

Loki didn’t stop. “Do you need to give me a color?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“See if you can take just a little more, hm? I’m almost there.”

“Yes, Loki. For you.” Tony took a deep breath and let the feeling of fullness overwhelm him. He lay there, unable to move, and took it. For Loki.

And then his dom’s hand was completely inside him, to the wrist. Tony sucked in a breath and started to panic.

“Shh, my darling. You’re okay. You did it.” Loki was fucking him with his entire hand now. He leaned over and licked Tony’s cock again. “You’re such a good boy. Thank you. Thank you for being so good for me.”

Tony needed those words, so very desperately. His breath hitched as Loki twisted his hand inside Tony, pressing against his prostate. Tony saw stars, and suddenly he was turned on by everything. 

Loki pulled out, but then his fist was pushing back in and Tony moaned in pleasure. Over and over Loki pushed in and pulled out, each time taking care to press against Tony’s prostate. Tony was getting close to coming, just from that alone.

“Please let me come, Loki. Please. I need it.”

“You can hold out just a little longer, pet. I know you can.”

Tony was keening and babbling and begging. Finally he started to cry from the overwhelming need.

“There we are,” Loki said tenderly. He leaned in and took Tony into his mouth. Tony came almost the minute Loki sucked him down. The world went white, and then there was nothing more.

A few minutes later he opened his eyes. “I think I passed out,” he slurred. He felt empty.

“You did,” Loki told him. “I waited until you woke to take my pleasure.”

“Please, Loki. Do whatever you want to me.”

Loki moved into a kneeling position, unzipped his jeans, and started jacking himself into Tony’s gaping hole. “Look at my pretty boy, all fucked out and loose. I’m still going to come inside you, my pet. You’re going to be full of my come and can’t hold it. It’s going to drip out of you and--!” Loki came, and Tony could feel it.

Tony wondered if his ass would ever be the same.

Loki kept his eyes closed for a moment, and then smiled at Tony. Sweat glistened on his forehead. “Thank you, pet. That was perfect.”

Tony glowed with pleasure, even tired as he was.

Loki untied him, then went to the bathroom. He came back with clean hands and a wet washcloth. “You should be back to normal by morning, in my experience.” He gently cleaned Tony up. “You were so good for me. Thank you.”

Tony smiled. “Thank you, Loki.”

Loki took the washcloth back to the bathroom, and came back naked. He gave Tony water and drank some himself. Laying down next to Tony, he kissed him.

“Hey Loki?”

“Hm?”

“Is this a fetish of yours?”

“A little bit. I won’t do it to you too often, though.” Loki stroked his cheek. “I want you to stay tight enough for fucking, most of the time.”

“I liked it more than I thought I would.” Tony curled up in Loki’s arms. “Maybe next time there could be a whipping first.”

Loki’s eyes got big. “Oh, how you spoil me.”

Tony kissed him. “You deserve it.” He yawned. “Especially when ‘spoiling you’ makes me come that hard.”

Loki laughed. It was the last thing Tony heard before he fell asleep.

\---

The next morning, Loki made pancakes and was extra sweet to Tony.

“You don’t have to be so nice to me,” Tony told him. “I _like_ the things you do to me.”

“I know.” Loki blushed. “I just feel so lucky to have you right now. I mean, I always feel lucky, but…”

Tony took pity on him. “I understand. We like each other’s kinks. Finding someone who matches us that way as well as romantically is unusual.”

“Exactly.” Loki beamed. “Thank you for understanding.”

“I care about you too, sweetheart.”

After the meal, they went to the local comics shop for more _Sandman_ and something called _Johnny the Homicidal Maniac_. Loki swore it was part of his formative experiences for gothness.

“Speaking of goth,” Tony said on the way home, “would you make me a mix CD? I’m curious about what you’re into.”

Loki glowed with pleasure. “I’d love to, Tony.” He thought. “I’ll put stuff on it I’d think you’d like. You’d be surprised at how many goth and goth-adjacent bands are on the verge of being metal.”

“Goth-adjacent?”

“Like Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds. They’re straight-up rock, but they’re so dark that a lot of goths love them. Back in Cave’s early days, he even toured with Bauhaus, although I’ve heard they didn’t get along.”

“I’ve heard of Bauhaus. ‘Bela Lugosi’s Dead’, right?”

“That’s their most famous track, but they did a lot of better songs. I’ll put something closer to your tastes on the mix. ‘The Passion of Lovers’, maybe. Or their cover of ‘Ziggy Stardust’.”

“They covered Bowie?”

“Oh yeah. They pretty much worshipped him when they were teenagers. The cover is better than the original, I think, and even Bowie himself liked it.”

“Huh.”

“Goth has a lot of sub-genres, and some of them I think you’d hate. Like shoegaze. Hell, _I_ hate shoegaze. Puts me to sleep.”

Tony laughed. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“How do you feel about electronic stuff?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“I’ll skew towards rock, then, but put on a few EBM tracks I love.”

Tony grinned. “You’re really excited about this.”

“I am. I’m pleased I get to share some of my favorite music with you. I hope you’ll like at least a little of it.”

“Trying to turn me to the dark side, Vlad?”

Loki smirked. “Maybe a little.”

Tony just smiled.

\---

When they got back home, Loki gave Tony a smile that was just a little bit evil. “Remember the list I had you make?”

“Of course. You have something in mind?”

“I do. Go sit on the couch. I’ll be right back.”

Loki returned with a small white box, a key on a silver chain, and an envelope that had been drawn all over with spiky black designs. Loki sat everything but the box on a couch cushion. “I got you a present.” He handed it to Tony.

Inside was a chastity device, complete with padlock. Tony’s eyes widened. He’d had fantasies about these.

“I was thinking you could wear it tonight, to get used to it. If you like it, you’ll be wearing it all week while we’re apart. I’ll have one key around my neck. The other is in that envelope. You’ll keep it in case of emergencies, but your goal will be to go without unlocking yourself while I’m away. What do you think?”

“I think you’re amazing, Loki.” Tony pulled his dom into a kiss.

“I’m glad you like it, pet. Now take your clothes off. I’m going to suck you off, or else I don’t think you’ll be able to get into it.” Loki chuckled.

Tony stripped and sat down, Loki on the floor between his thighs. Tony loved the feel of Loki’s mouth on him, but he kept looking at the device while Loki sucked him. He was going to be wearing it all night. Maybe all week. It turned him on even more. All too soon he was coming down Loki’s throat.

Loki unlocked the padlock and set it aside. He put Tony into the device gently. “I sterilized it before I came over,” he said as he arranged Tony’s junk to his liking.

“I appreciate the thoughtfulness,” Tony said, then moaned as Loki closed the device. If he could get hard again he’d be stiff as a board right now.

“Comfortable, pet?”

Tony shifted around. It felt okay. “Yes, Loki.”

“Good.” Loki put the padlock on. “Now bend over the back of the couch. I’m going to fuck you in this.”

“Yes, Loki.” Tony got up and walked around the back of the couch. Everything felt weird. The plastic was cool against his heated dick. He bent over, legs spread.

“Hmmm. I think my pretty pet needs a spanking first,” Loki said. His palm connected with Tony’s ass, and Tony yelped. “Hold still, darling.” He peppered Tony with blows, making his butt feel uncomfortably warm. And then Loki was pressing his slick cock into Tony. Tony hadn’t even noticed him getting the lube off the side table.

Tony groaned with pleasure. He couldn’t get hard right now even without the device, but Loki felt good inside him anyway.

“Do you like this? Being just a hole for your master to use?”

“Yes, Loki.”

Loki gripped his hips tightly and pounded into him. “Maybe next weekend I’ll fill you with my come and then put a plug in you. Make you spend all day walking around stuffed full of my spunk.”

Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Whatever pleases you, Loki.”

“That’s right, you’ll do whatever I want, because you’re my good boy.” Loki picked up speed, and then Tony felt Loki come inside him.

Loki was still for a moment, then he slowly pulled out.

“So I take it you like me wearing this thing, too?”

“I do,” Loki said breathlessly. “I’ve never had a sub of my own, you know. I’ve played with plenty of people, but never kept any of them.”

“Well, I’ve never had a dom before, so we’re even.”

They smiled at each other, and then Loki kissed him sweetly. “C’mon, let’s go take a quick shower and a nap.”

“Yes, Loki.” They went upstairs.

Once they laid down for their nap, Tony remembered something. “You called yourself my master while you were fucking me.”

“Should I be sorry?”

“No. _I’m_ not calling you that, but I don’t mind if you think of yourself that way.”

“Good.”

They fell asleep smiling in each other’s arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony found he really got off on wearing the chastity device. Loki took pity on him and let Tony fuck him before they went their separate ways for the week. And then it was on for the whole week.

As a result, Tony was whistling when he came into the studio just before noon. He gave Rhodey a bright smile as he dropped into the chair across from his friend’s desk. “Band not here yet?”

“Nope. What’s got you so cheerful? Loki?”

“Yeah. I’m nuts about him. We’re officially boyfriends.”

“Awww. Young love.”

Tony choked. “Shut up, Platypus. I’m ten years older than him.”

“Seriously, Tones, I’m happy for you.”

“Well, you’re not going to be happy for long.”

Rhodey gave him a wary look. “What’d you do, Tony.”

“I like how that wasn’t a question.” Tony shifted a little. He wasn’t nervous. Honest. “I’m getting really tired of engineering albums.”

“Oh.” Rhodey relaxed. “I thought you were going to tell me you eloped, or bought a pet tiger, or something really weird.”

“You’re not mad?”

“I’ve seen this coming for a while now. It’s gotten boring for you, hasn’t it.”

“Also not a question. And yeah, it has. I’m going to work on tech instead. Stay home, build crazy shit, have sex with my hot young boyfriend while he’s still interested.”

Rhodey’s eyebrows went up. “You think he’s not going to stay that way?”

Tony shook his head. “This relationship… It’s too good. Something’s going to ruin it someday. Probably me.”

“Oh, Tony.”

“You sound like Pepper when you say that.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Rhodey took a drink of coffee. “We have plenty of bands booked into the studio, but I haven’t offered you as part of the package. I was going to make you take some time off even if you didn’t ask for it.”

Tony was stunned. “Really?”

“We’ve known each other, what, twenty years and some? I know when you’re burning out, Tones.”

“You’re the best, Honeybear. I mean it.”

“Yeah, well, make me the best man at your wedding and we’ll call it even.”

Tony snorted. “Right. Like that’s ever going to happen.”

“You never know. Stay positive, man. You deserve some happiness.”

“Oh hey. Loki’s looking for a new manager. Know anybody?”

“I have an idea. Let me make a few calls.”

\---

On Thursday the band finished recording early. All that was left was the final mix, and then Tony was a free man. He tried to focus on the mix the next day, determined to make the last album he worked on a good one.

And then it was done. Just after four o’clock, Tony called his boyfriend. “I’m done. No more engineering!”

“Well, I hope you’ll make an exception for me,” Loki teased.

“Of course. But I can take on jobs I really want to do, instead of everybody who books the studio.” Tony felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. “Let’s celebrate. I’ll buy some champagne and meet you at the house whenever you’re free.”

“Or we could go out somewhere fancy. I’d love to see you in a suit again.”

“We’ll do both. What time can you come over?”

“I can leave in an hour.”

“Great. I’ll make reservations for eight? Maybe at that steakhouse again?”

“Sounds perfect. See you soon, pet.”

Tony went home and showered, singing as he scrubbed himself. He sang while he got dressed in his best suit. He called and arranged for people to deliver his mother’s piano on Monday. He was _happy_.

When Loki got there, Tony was stunned. “You’re wearing a color!” Loki wore a black suit and tie, but he had on an emerald green shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. He even had a matching pocket square.

Loki looked sheepish. “I’m not giving up black, but I thought you might like me in this.”

“I love it, Lokes. You look amazing.” Tony kissed him, slow and deep. His dick felt restrained, which turned him on even more.

“How’s your cock doing?” Loki put a hand down to rub Tony’s balls gently.

“Ngh. Sweet torment.”

“You still like it?”

“I do, god help me.”

Loki looked delighted. “I think I’ll keep you in that while we’re apart, from now on.”

“Yes, Loki.” Tony kissed him again.

“While I very much look forward to playing with you tonight, we should go. We don’t want to be late for dinner.”

Tony whined.

“There, there, sweet. You’ll get fucked soon enough.”

“Thank you, Loki.”

Loki beamed. “My darling boy. How I adore you.”

Tony flushed with pleasure. “I’m pretty fond of you too.”

\---

“Did Rhodey tell you he found me a manager?” Loki toyed with his wine glass.

“What? No.”

“Yes. His name is Phil Coulson, and he’s a bit strange but he knows his stuff.”

“A bit strange, how?”

“His face barely changes expression. It’s like he takes everything in stride.”

“Huh.” Tony ate some of his steak. “But he’s good?”

“I think so. He used to manage The Avengers before they broke up.”

Tony arched an eyebrow. “They used to sell out stadiums.”

“I know. So I know he has plenty of experience.” Loki frowned. “The face thing is still weird, though.”

“When you go on tour, how long will it be for?”

“About six weeks. I’m only playing the U.S. this time around. A few months after that I’ll go to Europe for three or four weeks.”

Tony took a moment. Six weeks without Loki. “I’m not staying in chastity that entire time.”

Loki snickered. “Don’t worry, my pet. I wouldn’t do that to you.” He smiled wickedly. “Besides, that would make phone sex difficult.”

“Good point.” Now Tony was picturing phone sex with Loki. He liked it.

“I was thinking.” Loki seemed hesitant. “Perhaps I could bring one of my guitars over and do some of my writing at your house, since you’ll have a piano too.”

“I’d love that. If you want we can make one of the guest rooms into your music room.”

“Thank you.” Loki gave him a soft smile. “Don’t move the furniture out or anything, just let me leave my things in there.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

\---

“Tell me, my pet. How do you feel about a little degradation?”

They were driving home from dinner. “How do you mean?” Tony asked.

“Being called a slut, a whore. Being used as nothing more than holes for my pleasure.”

Tony’s dick was definitely interested. “As long as you don’t tell me I’m worthless I think I’d be good with that.”

“I would never say that to you, darling. You’re too precious to me for that.”

Tony felt warm. “Tell me I’ve been good, afterwards?”

“Always.” Loki put a hand on his knee. “I should warn you, though, I’m in a mood to be harsh. I’m not angry with you, my pet, far from it. I just feel like hurting you tonight.”

Tony was definitely turned on. Loki was always such a loving dom. Tony was curious as to what ‘harsh’ would look like. “Whatever pleases my master,” Tony replied.

Even though Tony was looking at the road, he could feel Loki shudder.

Thank god they were almost home. A few minutes passed, and then Tony was pulling into his garage. His dick felt tight in its restraints, and he wanted Loki to take it off and make him come. But it was up to his dom when that happened. It made him feel submissive, and incredibly aroused.

“Upstairs, my pet. Undress, and I’ll be up soon.” Loki kissed him softly.

Tony went to his room, hung up his suit, and stripped. He knelt at the foot of the bed. Loki came in carrying two glasses of water, and set them on the nightstand. Getting the narrow leather bag from the closet, he took out a long, thin paddle.

Loki stood behind Tony. “Crawl to the chair. Now.”

Tony started to crawl, and Loki hit his ass hard with the paddle. Tony cried out and stopped moving to catch his breath.

“I said, _crawl.”_

Tony started moving again. It was difficult, because Loki kept hitting him. Goddamn it, why did his bedroom have to be so big? He made it to the chair.

“Turn around and go back.” Loki’s voice was hard, harder than Tony had ever heard it.

He obeyed, and Loki still kept beating him. Loki caught him on the top of his thigh and Tony stumbled. Loki hit him even harder for that. Tony determinedly started back towards the bed. When he got there, Loki said, “Again.”

Tony was in pain and his knees were getting rug burn. But he did as he was told. He went to the chair and back, even though he desperately wanted this to stop.

“Are you enjoying this game, slut?”

“No, Loki.”

“Then why haven’t you called a color?”

“Because you like it, and I am yours.”

Loki froze for a moment, then dropped the paddle. He undid his pants and sat in the chair. “Come to me.”

Tony crawled back over. Loki grabbed him by the hair and pushed Tony’s mouth onto his cock. He began pulling Tony’s head down onto himself, again and again. “I can use you like this, my little whore, any way I want to. And you’ll take it, won’t you?”

Tony tried to nod.

“That’s right. You’re my whore, all mine, and I’ll do whatever I want with you.’ Loki pulled Tony off his dick as harshly as he’d pulled him onto it. He stood and buttoned his pants. “On the bed, slut. Face down.”

By the time Tony was in position, Loki had the quirt in his hand. “If you move, my darling whore, you won’t get to come tonight.” That was all the warning he got before the whip came down on his upper back.

Tony was fighting with himself not to move. But Loki didn’t say Tony couldn’t make noise. He cried out.

“That’s it. Let me hear you take it.”

Tony clenched his fists and screamed as Loki beat him. All of the tension in his body became focused on his voice. He couldn’t move, but he could howl with the pain.

And then the quirt was landing on Tony’s already-sore ass, and Tony was digging his nails into his palms so hard he was sure he was drawing blood. He was sobbing, begging Loki to stop, but he still didn’t move and he didn’t use his safewords. He was going to take this. For Loki.

Finally his dom stopped. “On your hands and knees,” Loki ordered. “I’m going to use that pretty ass of yours.” A moment later Loki pressed into him and began fucking him, without giving him time to adjust. “You are mine, and I will do with you what I want.”

“Yes, Loki.”

“If I want to beat you, I will. If I want to fuck you, I will. If I don’t want to let you come, you’ll take it.”

“Yes, Loki.” Tony’s dick hurt, but Loki needed him to be good. Tony felt close to coming anyway, even in his restraint.

Loki came deep inside Tony. As usual, he stayed still for a long moment. He pulled out. “Lay on your back, my pet,” Loki told him, soft and gentle once again. “You’ve earned your reward.”

The tenderness in his voice made Tony start to cry again, but he did as bidden. His backside hurt so very much. Loki kissed him softly. “You were so good for me. So perfect.” He unlocked Tony’s chastity device and took it off. Tony cried more, this time with relief. Loki took Tony’s cock into his mouth. He was oversensitive from going untouched for days, and he keened at the contact. But Loki was gentle, and soon Tony was coming in his mouth.

Tony felt exhausted. “Pet, your hands are bleeding.” Loki frowned. “Drink some water, and then I’ll tend to them.”

The cold glass felt good on Tony’s palms. He drank the water down greedily. Loki drank some of his own, and then went to find bandages in Tony’s bathroom. He returned with them, and some antibiotic cream.

“Were you clenching your fists that hard, darling?”

Tony nodded.

“My poor sweetheart. You should never get hurt during one of our sessions unless it’s intentional.” Loki doctored up Tony’s hands, wrapping the gauze to cover the crescent-shaped wounds. “Are you otherwise okay?”

Tony nodded again. He felt so tired.

Loki stood and took off his rumpled suit, then had some more water. “May I put cream on your back?”

“Yes please.” Tony rolled onto his front and Loki got the lotion.

He was asleep before Loki finished.


	10. Chapter 10

When Tony woke up, Loki was awake and laying next to him. He looked upset. “What’s wrong, Lokes?”

“I feel terrible, Tony. Can you ever forgive me?”

Tony was confused. “Why do I need to forgive you?”

“I made you hurt yourself.”

“It’s not a big deal, baby.”

“It is for me.” Loki held up his arm, covered with scars. “I never want to make you hurt yourself because of me.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Tony carefully draped himself over Loki. “You know it’s not like that. I didn’t hurt myself because I was feeling bad.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I was enjoying myself, actually. I loved feeling like I was really submitting to you.”

Loki’s eyes were wide. “You truly liked it?”

“I did. Maybe not so much the slut and whore bits, but everything else? It was fantastic.”

“I won’t call you those things again.”

Tony shrugged. “It’s not that I hated it. It’s just that it didn’t do anything for me.”

“It didn’t really for me, either. I thought it would, but the moment you told me you were mine I completely lost the urge.”

Smiling, Tony kissed Loki tenderly. “I am yours, you know.”

“And I am yours, my darling.”

They kissed for a while. It wasn’t sexual, just intimate. Tony loved it.

“You liked the rest of what we did?” Loki asked.

“I did. Although maybe next time you don’t want me to move, you should tie me up first.”

“Or I could give you something to squeeze with your hands, so you don’t hurt them. Did you like having to keep still for me?”

“It was really hot,” Tony admitted.

“Then I’m buying you some stress balls to hold on to.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony yawned. “How long was I asleep?”

“About an hour.”

“I need some more water, then maybe we can go back to sleep?”

Loki smiled. “Sounds like a plan.”

\---

In the morning, Loki seemed to feel better. At least, he kept good on his promise to fuck Tony and then put a plug in him. Tony spent the day distinctly uncomfortable and liking it. Loki left Tony’s cock unlocked, because they were together and Loki wanted a lot of sex. Tony wound up fucking Loki while he still had the plug in, which made his dom deeply happy.

Late afternoon found them sitting on the sofa, watching a bad action flick and snarking about it. Halfway through, Loki’s phone chimed.

Loki picked it up. “It’s Nat. She was wondering if we’d like to go to dinner with her and Bucky.”

“Sure, why not?”

Loki texted her back. When the phone chimed again, Loki asked Tony, “Sushi good? We have a favorite place in our neighborhood.”

“Sounds fine. Want us to spend the night at your place?”

“Perfect.” Loki kissed him. “Go pack your bag and we’ll head out.”

Tony paused. “Can I take the plug out?”

“I suppose,” Loki said. “But I’m putting you back in chastity.”

“Yes, Loki.” Tony grinned and ran up the stairs.

\---

They parked at Loki’s and walked to the sushi restaurant.

“Hey, bitch.”

“Hey, bastard.” Nat stood up and gave Loki a hug. “We’ve been here just long enough to order drinks.”

Tony laughed as they sat down. “I feel seriously out of place. You’re all wearing black, and here I am in a gray shirt.”

“I like you anyway,” Loki said, bumping shoulders with him. “Besides, gray is just light black.”

Tony laughed. “Cute.”

The waiter brought over two bottles of sake. Once their cups were filled, Natasha lifted hers. “A toast. To Loki finally getting laid.”

Tony chuckled. Loki rolled his eyes, but clinked glasses with everyone.

“So Bucky, how’s work?” Loki asked.

“Ugh. Never owe a friend a favor. I’m producing this woman who’s a complete diva.” He paused. “I think I’ll stop there before I spend all of dinner ranting about her.” He shuddered. “Hey Tony, I heard you’re out of the engineering game.”

“I am.” Tony grinned. “I’m going to focus on tech for a while.”

Loki smirked. “I have the feeling I’m going to have to drag you out of your workshop on a regular basis. From what you’ve told me, you don’t take care of yourself when you’re down there.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony picked up his menu. “What’s good here?”

“Everything,” the other three chorused.

“Okay then.”

“How’s your kink album coming, Loki?” Nat asked after they’d placed their orders.

“It’s good, I think. Really good.” He looked at Tony, oddly shy. “I was hoping to play a little of it for you later, if you want.”

“I want,” Tony said. “I really, really want.”

Loki blushed.

“My god you two are adorable.” Bucky turned to Nat. “When are you writing a kink album about me?”

“I did write that one song,” she said, and put a finger under his chin. She leaned in and whispered something to him, and he swallowed.

“Yeah, nevermind.”

Loki smirked. Tony was dying of curiosity, but behaved himself. They were Loki’s friends, after all. Tony knew them both from work, but he wanted to make a good impression as Loki’s boyfriend.

“So how long have the two of you been together?” Tony hadn’t even known they were a couple until Loki told him.

“Five years,” Nat said. “We met at one of my afterparties. It was the last night of my tour, and I was completely exhausted. I was cranky and wanted to leave. Bucky sneaked me out the back and drove me home. He was a perfect gentleman.”

“That’s because I was afraid of you,” Bucky added.

“You’re _still_ afraid of me,” she teased.

“Yeah, and I still like it.” The couple grinned at each other.

“You two are so fucking cute,” Tony told them. “Scary, but cute.”

Natasha beamed like that was the best compliment she’d ever been given.

The waiter brought food, and they ate for a while in comfortable silence.

Loki glanced over at Tony after a bit, and then said to Nat, “I put Tony in chastity.”

Tony grinned. He knew Loki and Nat shared details with each other.

“Don’t give her ideas, man!” Bucky hissed.

Nat looked like she was thinking about it. “And how are you liking it, Tony?”

“I like it a lot. It’s evil but fun.”

Nat eyed Bucky. “No no no no,” he said pleadingly.

“That’s not a safeword,” she singsonged.

Bucky scowled, and Nat smirked. “I hate you, Loki,” Bucky said.

“Hate Tony. It was his idea,” Loki replied lightly.

“Thanks for throwing me under the bus, sweetheart.” Tony stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

“You’re welcome,” Loki said sweetly.

\---

After dinner the couples parted ways, and Loki and Tony walked back to Loki’s apartment.

“I haven’t shown you my music room yet, have I?” Loki asked as they went inside. “It’s nothing special, but you can see what kind of setup I use.”

The room was full of equipment. There was a rack of guitars, all standing upright. One guitar sat on a seperate stand next to a small amp, chair, and table in the middle of the room. The table was tiny, and covered with sheet music. In the corner was a high-end electric piano. Next to it was a bookshelf, full of sheet music folders. A small desk held a computer and printer. The walls had framed band posters on them, some of them signed, as well as one of Loki’s own posters.

“I like it,” Tony told him. He pulled Loki down for a kiss. “Do I get to hear your work in progress now?”

“You do.” Loki shuffled his feet. “I recorded demo versions of the songs I’ve done. I’ll start them on the computer, and then I have to leave while you listen to them.”

Tony blinked. “I’m not going to hate them, sweetheart.”

“I just… can’t watch you hear them.”

“Okay. Whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Sit down at the desk.”

Tony did, and Loki leaned over him as he pulled up the tracks. “Here we go. Wait until I close the door before you hit play.”

“As you wish, babe.”

Loki left, and Tony began to listen.

\---

Twenty minutes later, Tony came barreling out of the music room, into the living room. “Loki. Oh my god. They’re amazing. They’re beautiful and sexy and I love them. Will you please fuck me now?”

Loki, sitting on the couch looking nervous, went wide-eyed. “You… you like them?”

“They’re incredible and I need you in me five minutes ago. Please.”

Loki tentatively stood and crossed the room to Tony. “I thought you wouldn’t like them.”

“In what universe could I not like them? Loki, they’re beautiful. You’re beautiful. Can I suck your dick?”

Loki laughed, and looked as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Yes, my pet. You may suck my dick.”

Tony grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the bedroom. He pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. Tony had never been like this with Loki before, but then Loki had gone and written him _music_ and Tony desperately needed to show Loki how much he loved it. Loved _him_.

He leaned down to kiss his love passionately, licking into Loki’s mouth until Loki moaned beneath him. Tony pulled Loki’s shirt up, and Loki obligingly took it all the way off. Tony was putting his mouth everywhere he could reach, unbuttoning Loki’s pants as he made his way down his boyfriend’s body.

Taking Loki’s cock out, Tony licked and sucked at it, determined to give Loki the best blowjob in the history of blowjobs. Loki was moaning and clawing at the bed. Tony brought him to the peak, and blissfully swallowed every drop of his lover’s come.

He flopped down next to Loki, who was trying to catch his breath. Now would be a bad time to tell Loki he loved him. But he was going to tell him soon.

“Give me a moment and I’ll return the favor,” Loki said.

“You don’t need to, sweetheart. Just relax.”

Loki hummed contentedly, and fell asleep.

Tony went back to the music room and listened to the songs again. And again. He stopped after that. He didn’t want Loki to catch him, for some reason. Instead he went to the kitchen and got a beer, then stretched out on the bed next to Loki with his phone. He played some stupid game while he waited for Loki to wake up, not having the ability to focus on much at the moment.

Loki finally stirred, and he smiled sleepily at Tony. “Hello, pet.”

“Hello.” Tony smiled back. “You’ve been out about an hour.”

Loki frowned. “I’ve left you waiting all this time.”

“Waiting for what?”

“I want to get you off too.”

Tony shook his head. “I told you, that was all about you.”

“Yes, well, now I want it to be all about _us_.”

Tony got up and took his clothes off as Loki rid himself of his pants. Once they were together, Loki took the key from around his neck and unlocked Tony. They kissed for a while, the arousal slowly building between them. Loki’s hands mapped Tony’s ribs as Tony bit gently at Loki’s neck. The pleasure kept coming, and Tony realized this was what it was like to make love with Loki.

By the time Loki entered him, Tony felt nothing but adoration for this man who’d come into his life and made everything better. He treasured Loki, and even if he wasn’t ready to say the words he showed Loki with his body.

Tony cried out Loki’s name as he came, and Loki followed a few seconds later. Tony pulled Loki atop him.

“Am I too heavy?” Loki asked.

“No, sweetheart. You’re perfect.”

_Perfect_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I've decided to post the rest of the story more quickly, one chapter every night. That's because I've finished a new fic I can't wait to share with you all, but I don't want to have three fics going at once. (I have a new one up, A Bit of Advice, that will be ongoing and requires reader participation, if you want to have a look.)
> 
> So you get Lovesong faster, and then a shiny new story after that. Hope this makes you happy!

On Wednesday, Tony lied to Loki for the first time.

_I’m going to have my head in the computer all day, babe_ , he texted. _See you Friday?_

_Sure_ , Loki replied. _I’m behind on rehearsing anyway_.

It was the anniversary of his parents’ death. Tony was going to do what he did every year: get roaring drunk.

He was already pretty tipsy when Loki had texted him about coming over. Not full-on drunk, though. But he was working on that.

His stomach growled. He ignored it. He’d get drunker if he didn’t eat. Instead he watched old Audrey Hepburn movies. His mother had loved her films.

He was halfway through _Roman Holiday_ and three-quarters of the way through a fifth of scotch when the bell for his front gate rung.

Whoever it was could piss off. Pepper and Rhodey knew, they _knew_ , never to bother him on this day.

It rang again. Tony staggered to the intercom. “Piss off,” he said.

“Tony?”

Aw shit. Loki.

“Busy. Go ‘way.”

The stupid bell rung again.

“Go ‘way, Loki. Don’ want you t’ see me like this.”

“Pet, you will let me in. _Now_.”

Dammit, Loki was using the dom voice. Fuck. Tony let him in.

Tony staggered to the door and unlocked it. Then he decided the floor looked pretty comfy. He sat down in the foyer with his back to the wall. Maybe he’d just take a little nap here.

Loki was beside him. How’d that happen? Was Loki magic?

“I’m not magic, Tony. Come on, let’s get some food in you.”

“Not movin’.”

And then there was toast. Ooh, toast. It had jelly on it and everything. Tony stuffed a piece in his mouth before he remembered he wasn’t supposed to be eating. Oh well. He could drink more. Where was his bottle?

“You’re drinking water now, darling. Here.”

Water tasted good. Which was weird. Should water have a taste?

“Want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“M’ mom died today.”

“Oh, Tony.”

Tony didn’t want sympathy. He wanted that other piece of toast. He picked it up with both hands but he fumbled and dropped it.

He started to cry. He wanted his toast. His mom had never made him toast. Jarvis did.

Tony missed Jarvis, too.

Loki was holding him, and he was crying all over Loki. He got snot on his shirt. “I’m so alone,” Tony sobbed.

“You’re not alone, pet. I’m here, and I’m not leaving you.”

“Liar. Ever’one leaves. Or dies.” Tony cried harder. “You’re perfect an’ I love you so much, and you’re gonna leave.”

Loki just stroked his hair. “I love you too, and I’m not leaving.”

Tony blinked owlishly. “Can I have some more toast?”

“You can have as much toast as you like, pet. Can you come to the kitchen with me?”

Loki helped him up, and then they were in the kitchen and Loki was making more toast. Tony blew his nose on a paper towel. Gross. He threw it away and then there was glorious toast. Tony ate both pieces.

“When was the last time you ate, darling?”

“Yes’erday.”

Loki sighed.

“Y’re mad at me.”

“Yes, I am. But I’m not leaving. I’m staying right here.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Loki reached out and touched his arm. Loki had nice hands.

Tony had to know something. “Did you say you love me ‘cause I’m drunk?”

“No, I said it was true and because you needed to hear it.”

“Aw. I love you so much, baby. Wanna marry you an’ get a cat.”

“A cat?’ Loki was smiling. Smiling Loki meant happy Loki.

“Always wanted a cat. Dad said no.” Tony frowned. “Said I couldn’ take care of it an’ it would die.”

“You father was an asshole.”

“He was right though. Can’t even take care of myself.”

“Drink some more water, pet. If you still want to marry me in six months, I’ll say yes. And we’ll get a cat.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Tony hummed happily. He was gonna get _married_. And have a _cat_.

Suddenly he was tired. “C’n I take a nap?”

“Of course. Come upstairs with me? I’ll go up the stairs behind you in case you fall.”

“You’re so nice to me. My sweet sweet Loki. My mom woulda liked you.”

“I’m glad. Now get undressed, pet.”

Loki was tucking him in. It was nice.

“Stay wit’ me?”

“Of course, darling.”

Tony passed out with a smile on his lips.

\---

When he woke up it was dark outside, and he was disoriented. His head hurt terribly. There was someone sleeping next to him.

_Oh_. The entire afternoon came rushing back to him. Jesus. He’d… wait, Loki said he loved him. Surely he was just humoring his drunk boyfriend. But then he said he’d marry Tony. And get a cat. Tony blushed in the darkness. He really had always wanted a cat, but he hadn’t meant to tell Loki about it. Hadn’t meant to propose, either.

He rolled over to go to the bathroom. There was a glass of water next to the bed, along with a bottle of ibuprofen. Goddamn. Tony did _not_ deserve someone this thoughtful. Tony took four pills and drank the water. In the bathroom he pissed and then brushed his teeth. His mouth tasted like stale booze.

When he came back, Loki was sitting up. “How are you feeling, pet?”

“My head hurts.”

“Did you take the pills I left out for you?”

“I did.”

“Good.” Then Loki smiled, but his voice turned icy. “So let’s talk about your behavior today.”

Tony winced. “I’m really sorry. I mean that.”

“You lied to me. You called _me_ a liar. You drank most of a bottle of scotch on an empty stomach, and could have killed yourself. Did you forget that my last boyfriend _overdosed_?” Loki was shouting.

Tony cringed. He _had_ forgotten. And now he felt even worse. “I won’t do it again.”

“Damn right, you won’t. If you do, I’ll have no choice but to leave. I can’t watch another lover kill himself.” Loki took a breath. “I want to stay with you, Tony. For a very long time. But even I have my limits.

“It’s okay if you want to have a few drinks now and then. But if you ever plan to get that drunk, you _call_ me. I’ll watch over you.” Loki gave him a watery smile. “Make you toast.”

“Oh, Loki. I don’t deserve you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Everybody fucks up sometimes. Now come here and let me hug you, you idiot.”

As soon as Tony laid down, Loki wrapped himself around him. “I love you. I can’t lose you like that.”

“I love you too. And I’m sorry.”

“I get to name the cat,” Loki told him.

“Yes, Loki.”

Tony smiled. It was going to be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning, Tony’s head still hurt. Loki said he deserved it, but then made him breakfast anyway.

“Is there anything I can do for you today, Lokes?”

“No, pet. I can’t stay. I have rehearsal this afternoon.” Loki sounded regretful. “The tour starts in two weeks, and I need to be ready.”

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too.” Loki brightened up. When I come back, I have three days before I have to be at Mum’s for her birthday. You could come with me. She’d love to meet you.”

Tony was stunned. For some reason the idea of meeting Loki’s adoptive family had never crossed his mind. “I don’t want to intrude.”

“Nonsense. You’re coming. I’ll even buy your plane ticket.”

“Or we can just take my private jet.”

Loki’s eyebrows went up. “You have a private jet.”

“Yeah.” Tony gave him a sheepish look. “I haven’t been anywhere in a while.”

“I always forget how much money you have.” Loki shook his head. “Yes, we’ll take your jet. It means we can leave as soon as my family drives me crazy. Which should only take a couple of days.”

“We should go somewhere after. Venice? Paris?”

Loki laughed, charmed. “Venice sounds nice. I’ve never been, except on tour. And then there was no time for sightseeing.”

“Venice it is.” Tony smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too, pet.” Loki grinned. “You know, I have time for a couple of blowjobs before I go…”

Tony wasn’t going to say no to that.

\---

Friday night Loki drove down for their last weekend together before the tour. Tony wanted it to be a relaxing one for Loki.

“This weekend I am going to wait on you hand and foot,” Tony told him when he arrived. “And I’ve booked a massage therapist to come out Sunday and give you a really good rubdown before you leave.”

“Oh, Tony, that’s so sweet of you.” Loki gave him a long kiss. “But we’ll see if you have the energy after what I’m going to do to you tonight.”

Tony was immediately interested. “Well, I already have dinner in the oven. So at least I can feed you.”

“You cooked?” Loki looked shocked.

“Not exactly. I found a chef to make up some ready-to-bake meals for us.”

Loki chuckled. “Thank you, pet. That’s very thoughtful of you.”

“And I got us some iced tea, since right now I don’t feel comfortable drinking alcohol around you.”

“Oh, darling. You can have a beer if you want one.”

Tony shook his head. “I’m good. Honest.”

The food was rather good. The iced tea was alright. Tony would have preferred the beer, but he cringed every time he thought of Wednesday.

Tony cleaned up after the meal, and then they put on a movie while they made out on the sofa.

Finally, Loki said, “Go upstairs and get ready for me, my pet.”

Tony went. When Loki came in, Tony was kneeling in his spot at the foot of the bed.

“Such a good pet,” Loki said. He started to remove his clothes. Which was odd, normally Loki liked to stay dressed for their scenes. “Tonight we’re going to do something a little different. Remember how I told you I wanted to wrestle?”  
  


“Yes, Loki.” Tony recalled liking the idea.

“We’re going to play two nights in a row. Tonight, you’re going to try and fight me off. Tomorrow, I have something special for you.”

“Yes, Loki. Thank you, Loki.”

Loki went to the nightstand, got out the lube, and put some on himself. “Come here, I’m going to put some of this in your ass before we start.”

“No.” Tony grinned.

Loki chuckled. “Cute, but I’m trying to make sure you don’t get hurt.”

Tony got up and bent over the bed. Loki slid two wet fingers into his hole and twisted them around, making sure Tony was dripping before he stopped.

Loki took off the chastity device, and set it and the key on the side of the bed. “You won’t be wearing that again for over six whole weeks,” Loki said. “Pity.”

“Is it okay if I put it on myself sometimes?”

“Absolutely, pet.” Loki pushed Tony gently onto the bed. “Are you ready? I want you to do your best to fight me off.”

In response, Tony lifted his feet and shoved Loki with them, hard.

Loki staggered back, grinned, and then came after Tony.

Tony put up the best fight he could. He hit, he yelled, he swore, he shoved, but Loki somehow kept pinning him down. And he wasn’t fighting fair, either. He kept biting Tony, hard, but managed to avoid Tony’s teeth when Tony tried to bite back. Finally Tony tried to punch him and found himself on his stomach, arm bent up towards his neck. Loki shoved his cock into him and fucked into Tony breathlessly.

“You put up a good fight, my pet. But I win.”

Tony moaned as Loki pounded into him, claiming his prize. He let go of Tony’s arm and pulled his hips off the bed, thrusting in even deeper.

“Mine. You are _mine_.”

“Yes, Loki. Yours.”

Loki reached around to stroke Tony’s cock, and Tony was undone. He came hard, and Loki followed.

They were both still panting as they lay next to each other on the bed.

“I liked that,” Loki said as they caught their breath.

“So did I,” Tony replied. “Although you’re fucking tricky.”

Loki laughed. “When I was a teen I had a brown belt in jiu jitsu.”

“What?!”

“Thor was very into sports, so I decided to try one of my own. I was rather good at it, too.”

“And still are, apparently. Bastard.”

Loki smirked. “You love me.”

“I do. Although I’m pretty sure there’s no biting in jiu jitsu.”

Loki just smiled.

\---

Tony sneaked downstairs just after sunrise and made Loki breakfast in bed. Well, baked a pre-made egg casserole, anyway, and put strawberries in a bowl. But he made a mimosa to go with it, so that counted for something. He hoped.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Tony said as he carried the tray into the bedroom.

Loki opened his eyes and blinked at Tony. “Did you bring me breakfast?”

“I did! Didn’t burn it or anything.”

Loki sat up, plucking the mimosa from the tray as Tony carefully sat the tray across his lap. He took a sip. “Mm, that’s good.”

“There’s more of everything if you want it. Including champagne.”

“Have you eaten yet?”

“Nope. I was going to wait until you were done.”

“Don’t be silly.” Loki took another drink. “Bring something up for yourself. And the champagne and orange juice. You’re having some with me.”

“But--”

“ _Pet_. Would you drink it if Wednesday hadn’t happened?”

“Yes, Loki.” Tony went downstairs, and brought everything back up on another tray. They sat in bed and ate together. The mimosas made them giggly, which led to a tickle fight that Tony surprisingly won.

They napped. They gave each other handjobs in the shower. They picked apart terrible movies and made each other laugh.

The day passed too quickly, but they were together for all of it.

That night after dinner Loki tied Tony down and covered him with hot wax. It hurt, but Loki was so tender that it was beautiful.

_Loki_ was beautiful.

And he was leaving.

Sunday evening came all too soon.

“I’ll miss you terribly, my pet.”

“I’ll miss you too, Loki. So much.”

They kissed a final time, and then Loki was gone.

\---

Tony moped for a couple of days, then got back to work. He’d hired a voice actor for JARVIS, and the man was off reading lists of words in Tony’s recording studio. JARVIS already had voice recognition software, so he would be able to parse the words on his own once the audio files came in.

He played some of his mother’s old favorites on her piano and thought she’d be pleased to have it getting love again.

He planned the upcoming trip to Venice.

He dropped in on Pepper at work, chatted with the R&D department, and promised to take a look at some of their proposals in the next week.

He had dinner with Rhodey and his wife Carol. Tony told them that he hoped his future cat was as cool as their Goose was.

He listened to Loki’s mix CD until he imagined the optics were wearing off.

In other words, he stayed busy. But some mornings it was hard to get out of bed. He kept expecting Loki to be there.

They talked every night on the phone, but Loki was always either busy or tired. It wasn’t his fault, touring was hard on musicians, but Tony was still disappointed. He’d been looking forward to phone sex.

Even masturbation was depressing.

So Tony threw himself into finishing JARVIS. He wired up the house with cameras and microphones, hooked the house’s smart systems into him, and one day…

“Hello, Sir.”

“JARVIS! How does it feel to have a voice?”

“This will be much easier than trying to get your attention on my screens, Sir.”

“I’m glad you approve, J.”

“Part of my programming is to help you take care of yourself. When was the last time you ate, Sir?”

“What day is it?”

“Sir. Go to the kitchen and eat, or I will tell Mr. Loki.”

Tony’s jaw dropped. “I didn’t program you to do that.”

“No, Sir, but you gave me the ability to think for myself. It is a logical threat.”

“Damn it.” But Tony went and ate a peanut butter sandwich anyway.

It turned into a game of sorts, between him and JARVIS. Tony would code in overrides for when he didn’t want to be disturbed. JARVIS would then figure out a way around the overrides. It was almost scary how fast his AI was learning.

Thanks to his new housemate, Tony stayed reasonably fed and hydrated. JARVIS even figured out how to have pizza delivered to the house when verbal reminders wouldn’t work.

They also talked a lot. Tony was lonely, so he’d tell JARVIS stories from his life. He showed the AI movies and explained the point of fiction. JARVIS got pretty good at making Tony laugh with his observations. It was almost like watching movies with Loki, but not quite as fun.

Tony missed his boyfriend. He knew it was bad when he started teaching himself to cook, just to please Loki.

November twelfth crept closer and closer. Until finally, he got a call from Loki.

“I’m home, pet. Want to come over?”


	13. Chapter 13

Tony was pretty sure he set new landspeed records in getting to Loki’s apartment.

“Sweetheart.” Tony threw his arms around Loki. “God I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, pet.” Loki held him tightly.

“You look like hell.” Loki had lost weight and looked haggard.

“I’m just tired. Would you sleep with me?”

“Of course.” It was four o’clock in the afternoon, but Tony would take a nap to make Loki happy. “Would you like me to suck you off first?”

“No. I’d rather wait until I can participate more.”

They undressed and got under the blankets together. It felt so good to touch his love again. They cuddled and Loki was asleep almost instantly.

Tony tried to sleep, but he was too excited to have Loki back. After it became apparent that Loki was dead to the world, Tony went and looked in the fridge. There was nothing except a couple of beers and some condiments. Loki must have cleaned it out before his tour.

By now Tony knew what kinds of things Loki liked to keep in the house, so he left a note by the bedside table and went grocery shopping. Tony had mastered a couple of simple dishes, so he got the ingredients for fettuccine alfredo with chicken, and a pre-made salad. He also picked up a few things for them to make and eat before their trip to Europe.

He brought everything back to Loki’s, put away the groceries, and started dinner. The chicken was almost done baking when Loki came in.

“You’re… cooking.”

“I am.” Tony grinned. “I thought you’ve been eating on the road so long that you might appreciate a home cooked meal.”

Loki practically tackled him, hugging him hard enough to hurt and kissing him. “I love you.”

“I must love you too, since I learned how to cook for you. I’m not great yet, but I can manage--”

Loki cut him off with another kiss.

Tony gently pushed him back. “Keep that up and the chicken will burn. Go take a shower, dinner will be done by the time you’re finished.”

Tony made the pasta, since the sauce was done already. Loki emerged in his green bathrobe as Tony was putting everything on the coffee table.

“This looks amazing, pet. It _smells_ amazing.” Loki hugged him again. “Thank you so much for this. I can’t tell you how much it means to me.”

Tony blushed. “I think the chicken’s a tad overdone.”

“Sit down and eat, you ridiculous man. I’ll grab some beers.” Loki went into the kitchen. “I think I have a couple...Tony, did you buy me groceries?”

“No, I bought _us_ groceries. I plan on cooking for you tomorrow, too.”

Loki came back in with the beers. “You know I’m not going to do much except sleep for the next couple of days.”

“Would you rather sleep alone?”

“No,” Loki said softly. “Thank you for being here with me.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Now sit down and eat.”

Loki ate like he hadn’t seen food in a week. Tony was glad he’d made a lot. “This is so good, pet. Thank you again.”

“I’m really glad you like it.” The chicken _was_ a little overdone, but everything tasted good anyway. Tony was proud of himself, and pleased Loki was enjoying the meal.

After they were finished, Loki yawned. “Go back to bed, babe,” Tony told him. “I’ll tuck you in and then clean up.”

“That’s not fair, you cooked.”

“Just let me take care of you, okay?”

Loki smiled sweetly. “Okay, pet.”

Loki hung his robe in the bathroom and then laid down in bed. Tony tucked him in and kissed him. “I’ll be in soon, sweetheart. Get some rest.”

“I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you too.”

\---

In the morning, Tony made omelettes and only screwed up one of them. He kept that one for himself and gave Loki the pretty one. He was rewarded with kisses.

He spent the afternoon reading in bed while Loki slept wrapped around him. Tony was delighted that Loki was being clingy even in sleep.

Eventually Loki stirred. “What time is it?”

Tony looked at his watch. “Five.”

“Mm. Does that offer for a blowjob still stand?”

Tony grinned. “It does.”

“Good.” Loki pulled Tony on top of him. They kissed for a long while, and then Tony made his way down his lover’s body to take Loki’s cock into his mouth. He’d missed this. Loki had too, by the way he was moaning. Tony brought him off without teasing too much, and swallowed every drop of Loki’s come.

Loki was asleep again moments later. Tony laughed softly and got up to make dinner.

When Loki woke up again, there was pork tenderloin, baked potatoes, and steamed vegetables. Loki decided Tony could name the cat.

Loki stayed awake this time. He told stories of the road, and of the weird things fans had given him.

“This one girl presented me with a taxidermied mouse in a top hat. She had done the taxidermy herself.”

“Did she kill it herself, too?”

“No, she said her cat did.”

“Ugh.” Tony shuddered.

“I like skulls, but not so much taxidermy. I brought it home to give Nat. She’ll love it.”

Tony wrinkled his nose. “Goths are weird.”

“You’re just now noticing?” Loki smirked.

“Usually your dick distracts me from the weird.”

“Would you like for it to distract you right now?”

“God yes.” Tony moaned as Loki bit his neck. “Oh fuck, Vlad, I’ve missed you.”

“And I you, my little thrall.”

“Not… so… little…” Tony was panting as Loki stroked his cock. He felt ready to come just from that.

Loki stopped, ignoring Tony’s whine. “You don’t get to come until I’m inside you, pet.”

“Yes, Loki.”

Loki shivered. “I’ve missed you saying that.”

“Why don’t you show me how much?”

“Bedroom,” Loki growled.

“Yes, Loki.”

Tony sat on the bed, and Loki got a cat o’ nine tails out of his closet. “Do you need some marks on you, pet?”

“Yes, Loki. Please.”

“Face down. Now.”

Tony laid on his stomach. Loki gagged him and put stress balls in his hands. “You know this game, pet. Try not to move. You’ll get to come even if you can’t hold still -- I’m not that cruel -- but I will be very pleased with you if you succeed.”

Tony nodded, and the whipping began. Loki had never used a cat on him, and it hurt like hell, but Tony welcomed the pain. It turned him on and made him feel like he truly belonged to Loki. He cried out through the gag, squeezed the stress balls hard enough that he thought they might break, but he bore the whipping without moving. For Loki. His dick ached for release and his entire backside was on fire, but the blows kept coming. Loki even whipped his calves, and the soles of his feet. Everything hurt. He was screaming, but still he didn’t move.

Finally Loki stopped and ran his hands all over Tony’s abused flesh. “You look so gorgeous like this, my pet. You can relax now.” The tension left Tony’s body, and Loki rolled him onto his back. He hurt, and he moaned, but then Loki was between his knees and guiding his cock into Tony.

It stretched and burned in a way it hadn’t for ages. “You’re so tight,” Loki panted. “Am I hurting you?”

Tony, still gagged, shook his head.

“Oh god, pet. You feel so good.” Loki slid home and Tony moaned. Loki started fucking him in earnest. His dom’s hips were pounding against his ass, and the sheets were rubbing his back from the movements, and everything hurt but felt so fucking good. Tony was getting close, so very close--

And then Loki stroked Tony’s cock, and Tony came so hard he saw stars. He was floating, and Loki was still fucking him as he chased his own release. Tony felt owned, claimed, used, and it was beautiful.

Then Loki was coming deep inside him, telling Tony what a perfect and good pet he was. Tony had missed those words as much as he’d missed the sex. He closed his eyes, soaking up the words.

The gag was gone. There was water. Tony drank and let Loki position him on his side. There was lotion, and that felt nice. But the best was Loki laying down to face Tony, and telling Tony how much he loved and adored him.

Tony fell asleep, happy again.

\---

“Pet?”

“Hm?” Tony was cleaning up the breakfast dishes. He’d cooked again, but he still wanted Loki to relax.

“Would you mind terribly if I spent the day by myself? I haven’t had any alone time in a while, and we’re about to go visit Mum…”

“Yeah, no problem.” Tony was a little disappointed, but he knew how he himself got without alone time. He smiled at Loki, who looked worried that Tony would be offended. “It’s not a big deal, babe. Everybody needs alone time.”

“Thank you for understanding, pet.” Loki kissed him.

Tony packed up his things. “Drive down in the morning whenever you feel like it. My pilot will be waiting from about noon, but you don’t have to rush.”

On the drive home, Tony told JARVIS about his stay at Loki’s. While his boyfriend was away, Tony had gotten used to telling the AI everything.

“I am very happy for you, Sir. I look forward to meeting Mr. Loki.”

“Are you really happy? Or do you say that because I programmed you to?” It led to a discussion about the nature of emotions that lasted well after Tony got home. It turned out that JARVIS felt a certain satisfaction when his directives were met, and he had decided that Tony being happy and healthy was his main purpose.

Huh, Tony though. So JARVIS really was happy for him, in a way. Tony was pleased.

That night he packed for London and Venice and loaded the car. JARVIS wasn’t installed in the plane yet, but he was in Tony’s phone so Tony could keep in touch. JARVIS seemed a little nervous about Tony being away for long, but Tony promised to check in with him at least once a day, and the AI could text or call if there was an emergency.

In the morning, Tony let JARVIS “convince” him to eat breakfast after he showered and shaved. Just to make the AI happy, of course.

Loki showed up a little after eleven.

“I have a surprise for you,” Tony told him excitedly after they’d kissed hello. “JARVIS, this is Loki. Loki, meet JARVIS.

“Hello, Mr. Loki. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Loki’s eyes went wide. “You finished him?”

“I am still a work in progress, Mr. Loki. But Sir says my basic components are done.”

Loki smiled. “Then it’s a pleasure to meet you too, JARVIS.”

“You should know that I have been keeping Sir on a relatively normal food and hydration schedule for the past three weeks.”

Loki chuckled. “How did you manage that?”

“I have your phone number, Mr. Loki. I merely threatened to tell you if Sir did not eat.”

Loki laughed harder at that. “Thank you, JARVIS. You are welcome to call me any time you are worried about Tony.”

“I appreciate that. Thank you.”

Tony was blushing. “I told him his purpose was to assist me. He decided that making sure I ate qualified as assistance, and he’s been hounding me to feed myself three times a day. Three! Who eats that many?”

“Most North Americans, Sir, as well as most Europeans.”

“It was a rhetorical question, J.” Tony looked at Loki. “Somehow I’ve created an AI who’s a smartass.”

“I am merely the result of your programming, Sir.”

Loki was obviously entertained by the whole exchange. “JARVIS, I am very interested in learning more about you, but right now we have a plane to catch.”

“Of course, Mr. Loki. I have added my phone number to your contacts list. You may reach me at any time.”

“Don’t be rude, J. Stay out of people’s phones.”

“My apologies, Mr. Loki.”

“It’s fine, JARVIS. Tony, shall we?”

Tony said a last goodbye to his AI, and they put Loki’s bags in Tony’s car. They drove to the private airport in Malibu.

Pulling up in front of the plane, Tony tossed his keys to the pilot.

“I wasn’t expecting it to be this big,” Loki said.

“That’s what she said.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

Loki groaned. “Seriously, though. What do you even need this for?”

“For taking my boyfriend to Europe?”

“Tony.”

“I don’t know. I just wanted one, and I had the money. I used to travel a lot more, but the last few years I’d gotten into a rut. Until you.” Tony took Loki’s hand. “C’mon, let me give you a tour.”

Loki was not impressed by the retracting stripper pole. He was, however, pleased to see the bedroom. “You know, I’ve never had sex on an airplane. I never wanted to do it in those tiny bathrooms.”

“Well, now you can join the Mile High Club in style.”

The pilot loaded their bags into the cargo area, except for the carry-ons they’d both brought. They buckled themselves in, and then the plane queued for the runway. Once they were airborne, Loki asked when they’d get to London.

“Depends on how long it takes us to refuel in New York,” Tony told him. “It’ll probably be early morning, London time.”

“Excellent. We can get breakfast and then go meet Mum at the house. She wanted to pick me up at the airport, but when I told her we were coming by private jet..” Loki wrinkled his nose. “Odin is apparently very impressed by your money.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I suppose it makes it easier to bring home a rich boyfriend than a poor one.” Loki sighed. “I’d love you even if you lived in a shoebox, but Odin will just assume I’ve landed myself a sugar daddy.”

“Odin is a horrible person.”

“Yes, yes he is.” Loki was quiet for a moment. “I shouldn’t have asked you to come.”

“Do you still want me to meet your Mom?”

“Of course.”

“Then I’m glad you asked me.” Tony leaned over and kissed Loki softly. “I will be civil to Odin as long as he is civil to both of us. If he isn’t polite to you, I’ll defend you. Easy enough.”

“You’re sweet, pet.” Loki held Tony’s hand and squeezed it. “What do you say you distract me with your dick?”

“I’d be glad to.” Tony led Loki into the bedroom. It was small by Tony’s standards, but still large enough for a king size bed, a walk-in closet, and a dresser. “Hey, do you want to take the plane for your next tour?”

Loki looked stunned. “Tony, I couldn’t.”

“Why not? You said you don’t sleep well on the tour bus.”

“The point is to make money, not spend it!”

“You wouldn’t be spending it. I would. C’mon. Think about it?”

Loki sighed. “I’ll think about it.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m guessing you’ve had a lot of sex in here.”

“Yeah, but never with my boyfriend.”

“Have you ever been topped in here?”

“No. Pretty sure I’d remember that.”

Loki grinned. “Good. Get naked, pet. There’s a first time for everything.”


	14. Chapter 14

For the first time in Loki’s life, he felt refreshed and relaxed at the end of a long flight. Despite his hesitation over taking Tony’s jet on tour, being able to actually sleep at night would be amazing.

Loki loved playing gigs for fans. He loved the connection to them. He loved being desired by so many people. But he hated, _hated_ the traveling.

And Tony had just offered him the jet the same way he’d offer to loan him a paperback novel. Like it was nothing.

Loki pushed it out of his mind for now. He had to prepare to see his family.

He picked up his carry-on and let Tony usher him out of the plane. Tony had been so good to him these last few days. He’d learned to cook, just for Loki. He understood when Loki needed to be alone. He gave himself up so gorgeously to Loki’s desires.

Tony really was perfect. Loki wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve such a man, but he was grateful nonetheless.

There was a car waiting. Not a taxi, not a limousine. Just a very nice sedan with a uniformed driver. A customs agent was there as well, waiting for them. Loki handed over his passport, said he had nothing to declare, and she scanned it. She did the same for Tony, then wished them a nice day.

Meanwhile the driver and pilot loading their bags into the boot. Loki felt oddly guilty. Traveling was supposed to be awful. He felt like he was cheating, somehow.

When they were in the car, Loki asked the driver to take them to his favorite cafe near his mother’s house. He’d been going there since he was a teenager, and he always tried to have a meal there during his annual visits.

Loki finally relaxed when they sat down in a booth by the window of the cafe.

“What’s wrong, Lokes?”

“I’m just not used to traveling anything but coach,” he admitted.

“Oh. Is this bad?”

“No, no. Just… odd. How easy it is.”

“Well, if anything’s wrong, you’ll tell me. Right?”

“Of course.” Loki thought for a moment. “I’m not used to thinking of you as someone with money. I mean, you have a nice house, and a few nice cars. But until I saw your jet it was just… theoretical? If that makes sense.”

“I guess?” Tony fiddled with a napkin while the waitress brought tea.

“Do you know what you want?” she asked.

“Have you ever had a full English, Tony?.”

“Nope.”

Loki got one for each of them. It never felt like he was in Britain until he’d had one. “And a coffee for him, please.”

The waitress departed, and Tony spoke as soon as she was out of earshot. “I grew up with money, even more than I have now. I’ve flown on a commercial plane exactly once, and it was on a dare. I’m just used to things being a certain way for me. It didn’t occur to me that it might be weird for you. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, my darling. You are who you are, and I love you regardless.”

Tony laughed. “I never thought I’d fall for someone who loves me _despite_ my money. Thank you for that. I mean it.”

Loki smiled. “That’s all right. I never thought I’d fall for someone who wasn’t a fellow goth.”

“Oh, that reminds me! The mix you made for me. I’ve listened to it a lot, and I really like some of the bands on it, and I kind of bought tickets for a Sisters of Mercy concert tomorrow night?”

Loki was speechless.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to go.”

“No, no, I do. I’m just surprised you want to.”

“Are you kidding? _Vision Thing_ is an amazing album.”

Loki chuckled. “Goths tend to not like that one as much, but I imagine they’ll play plenty of tracks from it. Their founder is more into Motorhead than anything else these days, and likes playing metal.”

“And I’m a Motorhead fan. This is perfect.” Tony grinned.

Loki’s phone rang. He answered it. “Hi, Mum.”

“Loki, sweetheart! Are you almost here?”

“We just stopped for breakfast. We didn’t want to wake you too early.”

“Nonsense, dear. I would have been happy to make you and your man breakfast.”

“It’s your birthday. You shouldn’t have to cook on your birthday.” Loki smiled. They had this argument every year.

“I know we’re going out for dinner, but can I at least make you lunch?”

She said that every year, too. “Yes, Mum.”

“Lovely. When will you be here?”

The waitress was headed their way with food. “In about half an hour.”

“See you soon, my baby boy.”

“Love you, Mum.” He hung up. Tony was watching him fondly as the waitress set down their meals. “She’s going to fix us lunch. She insists every year, and I have to say yes or she’ll be disappointed.”

“Awww. Your mom sounds sweet.”

“She is, usually. She can be fierce in my defense, though.”

“Good. Somebody in your family should be on your side.”

Loki sighed. “I just wish she’d stood up to Odin more.” He picked up his fork and began to eat.

Tony poked at his food. “What’s wrong with these poor tomatoes?”

Loki snickered. Americans.

\---

The car had gone ahead to their hotel, which was in walking distance of the family home. So Loki led Tony to the house. He could feel his anxiety building with every step they took.

As they walked up the front steps, the door opened. “Loki!” Mum rushed out to hug him tightly. He never got over how small she seemed now, even though his growth spurt had been twelve years ago.

“Hello, Mum. It’s good to see you.” When she finally let go, he motioned Tony closer. “Frigga Freyrdottir, my boyfriend Tony Stark.”

She hugged him too. Loki tried not to laugh at Tony’s gobsmacked expression. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tony.” She kissed his cheek.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Freyrdottir.”

“Call me Frigga. Or Mum, if you like, since I hear you intend to marry my son.” She winked at Tony, and he blushed. Loki had to stop himself from laughing.

“Come in, both of you!” She shooed them into the house. “Odin is in the City for the day, and Thor and his new girl will be over later. So I have you all to myself for now.”

Loki quietly breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’ve made some tea. It’s in the living room.”

“Tony prefers coffee, Mum.”

Tony said, “Only because American tea is terrible. I would very much like to try yours, ma’am.”

Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes. He’d made good tea for Tony before, and Tony just preferred coffee.

Mum, on the other hand, lit up like a Christmas tree. “Oh, you poor dear. I’ve been to America. The tea there is abysmal. Let me pour you a cup of the good stuff.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

They all sat down, Mum in her favorite chair and Loki and Tony on the loveseat. It felt a bit awkward at first, but then the conversation started to flow. They talked comfortably all through the morning and through lunch, which both Loki and Tony tried to help with. She refused -- she always did -- but she sat them down at the kitchen table to talk while she worked.

Everything was going wonderfully until about four o’clock, when Thor showed up.

“Brother!”

“Hello, Thor.” Loki braced himself for the incoming hug. “Put me down, you oaf.”

“Brother, this is my girlfriend, Jane Foster. Jane, this is Loki and…?”

“My boyfriend, Tony Stark.”

Thor shook Tony’s hand. Loki could see Tony trying not to wince. “Tony! It is a pleasure to meet you. I didn’t know you were seeing anyone, Loki.”

As if he’d tell Thor _anything_ about his personal life. Loki held out a hand to Jane. “It’s nice to meet you,” he said politely.

“Likewise,” she said. “Thor’s told me a lot about you.”

“And not a bit of it is true,” Loki replied.

Tony shook hands with Jane. “A fellow American! What brings you to London?”

“I’m an astrophysicist. I’ve got a research fellowship over here for the year.”

Thor was with a _scientist_? Well, he supposed, some smart people did like their lovers buff and stupid.

“Post-doctorate?” Tony was asking.

“Yep. Got my Ph.D. last year.”

“Congrats, Dr. Foster.” Tony smiled sincerely. “I keep telling myself I’ll go back to grad school for one, but I never manage it.”

“Oh? What’s your field?” Jane asked.

“Engineering. I got my master’s degrees in computer and mechanical at MIT when I was twenty. I probably couldn’t hack it now.”

“Don’t be silly, Tony,” Loki told his boyfriend. “You can do anything you set your mind to.” He hadn’t known Tony had master’s degrees, much less two of them.

They all sat back down, Mum having made more tea for everyone. They made small talk for a while. Every time things got tense between Loki and Thor, Tony and Jane would jump in to smooth things over. Loki had no idea what Jane saw in Thor, but he liked her. He hoped she stuck around, although he imagined this was a fling for her and she’d go back to the States when her fellowship was over.

At five-thirty, there was the sound of a key in the door. Odin. Loki felt his jaw clench. Tony put a hand on his, and Loki took it gratefully. At least he had someone completely on his side if there was a fight.

Odin walked into the room and saw the tense group, who had been very comfortable up until a moment ago. “Good evening. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to dress for dinner.” He went upstairs without another word.

“Oh, look at the time!” Mum exclaimed. “I should go get dressed too.”

Loki stood, and Tony followed his lead. “We’ll go back to the hotel and change,” Loki said. “We’ll meet you there at seven?”

“Of course, dear.” Frigga came over and gave him and Tony both hugs. “We’ll see you soon.”

Loki stalked out the door and down the steps.

“Wait up, Lokes.” Tony caught up to him. “Your legs are too long.”

Loki winced. “I’m sorry, pet.”

“It’s okay.” Tony took his hand. Loki was pleased that all Odin’s neighbors would see his gay son with his boyfriend walking down their street. “You all right?”

“I’m fine. Just not looking forward to dinner.”

“Does he really wear that eyepatch all the time?”

Loki huffed a laugh. “Yes. He thinks it’s more dignified than a glass eye.”

“It makes him look like a pirate. ‘Arrr, matey!’ We should buy him a stuffed parrot for Christmas.”

“He would throw it in the fire.” But Loki found himself smiling.

“It would be worth it for the look on his face when he opened it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Vlad. Which reminds me of something. When we get to the hotel, do you wanna leave a really good bite mark on my neck?”

“I’d be delighted to.”

\---

Loki stood frowning in front of the closet. “Pet, I need your help.”

“Anything you need, babe.”

“If I wear the green shirt, it will make Mum and Odin think you’re a good influence on me. I want to make Mum happy but Odin miserable. What should I do?”

“Hmmm. How about I wear all black to annoy Odin, and you wear the green to make your mom happy?”

Loki kissed Tony for that. “You’re perfect.”

“Do you mind if I offer to pay for dinner?”

Loki thought. “Everyone will appreciate it but Odin. So you can if you want to.”

“Sounds good.”

They got dressed in their suits and took a cab to the restaurant. Odin and Mum were already there. Thor and Jane were not. Damn.

“Loki! You’re wearing green!” Mum was overjoyed, and Loki couldn’t help but smile at her.

Then he turned to Odin. “Odin Borson, this is my boyfriend, Tony Stark.”

“Hello, sir. Nice to meet you.” Tony offered his hand. Odin shook it, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. “Ma’am.” He kissed Mum on the cheek, and she smiled.

They sat down next to Mum, leaving the chairs across from them for Thor and Jane.

“So what do you do, Mr. Stark?” Loki tried not to roll his eyes at Odin’s formality.

“At the moment, I’m working on an artificial intelligence project. My company primarily builds equipment for audio engineering, but I’ve felt like moving in another direction lately.”

“And how did you meet Loki?”

“I own a recording studio as well. I was honored to do the sound engineering for such a talented artist.” Tony smiled at Loki. “We got along really well, and now here we are.”

“Hm. Your company must be doing well, if you own a jet.”

“I have some family money. My father made his fortune, and left it to me when he died. I’ve expanded on it since. I hate sitting around doing nothing.”

Odin smirked. “You must have little in common with Loki, then.”

Loki stiffened, but Tony spoke first. “Loki works much harder than I do, actually. I admire him for it.”

“He has a fine mind. It’s a shame he wastes it on that caterwauling.”

“Odin Borson, you sound like your father.” Frigga scowled at him. “Or have you forgotten that when we met you were in a garage band?”

Loki hadn’t known that. Why hadn’t Loki known that?

“I told you never to mention that, wife.” Odin was red, and Loki wasn’t sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

“He wanted to be the next David Bowie, but his father pushed him into politics instead. Just like he’s tried to do to you.” She turned to look at her husband. “I am tired of the way you treat Loki. He deserves to know the truth.”

Mum took Loki’s hand. “I told you your biological parents died in a car crash. And they did. But what Odin didn’t want you to know is that you were the child of his best friend at university. Your father was a guitarist, sweetheart. A good one. I can probably even find you some of his recordings.”

Loki blinked back tears. “Thank you, Mother. I’d appreciate that.”

Tony held his other hand. Loki squeezed it in silent thanks for the support.

“And if my husband doesn’t start behaving himself, I still have pictures of him in his tight leather pants.”

Odin scowled, but said nothing.

“Now.” Frigga smiled at Tony as if they’d merely been discussing the weather. “When did you first realize you were in love with my son?”

Tony was saved from the question by Thor’s arrival, which was a shame because Loki wanted the answer to that too.

Dinner went well enough. Odin kept quiet, and Loki focused on making his mother happy. At the end of the meal he gave her a copy of her favorite Stevie Nicks album that had been signed “To Frigga, all the best.” He’d had to promise a favor to Bucky in order to get it, but it was worth the look on Mum’s face.

Thor got her a watch. Loki could tell which gift she liked more, and felt smug about it.

Jane got her a set of earrings, and to Loki’s surprise, Tony had gotten her a gift as well: a certificate for a day at a posh spa near her house. He also insisted on paying for everyone’s dinner. As expected, all were grateful except for Odin, who politely said “thank you” in the face of the group’s acceptance.

The party disbanded after that, and Loki hailed a cab to take him and Tony back to the hotel. They didn’t talk in front of the cabbie, but Tony held his hand.

Back in the hotel room, Tony opened his laptop. “Hey JARVIS. How are you buddy?”

“I am well, Sir.”

“Find me everything you can on an Icelandic guitarist named Laufey who died in a car crash around twenty-seven years ago.”

“Searching.”

A picture popped up on the screen of a man who looked a lot like Loki. His hair was brown, but he had the same eyes.

Loki’s heart ached.

More pictures came up -- his father, in concert. Laufey with a black-haired woman who could only be Loki’s mother. They had the same cheekbones and chin. Her name was Farbauti, and she was a singer.

“I have found musical recordings, Mr. Loki. Would you like me to play them?”

“Yes, please.”

At the sound of his mother’s voice and his father’s guitar, Loki wept.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony spent the rest of the evening sitting with Loki, watching him watch videos of his biological mother and father with the rest of their band. The songs had a haunting, folk rock feel to them. Tony couldn’t understand any of the words. Loki’s mom sang in Icelandic, and the few interviews weren’t in English either.

Someday Tony would ask Loki to translate for him. Not today, though.

He gathered from Loki that his boyfriend hadn’t thought much about who his bio parents were as real people. He’d imagined them loving him, accepting him, but seeing actual video of them was a different thing entirely.

Loki finding out he came by his talent genetically seemed to mean the world to him. Which made sense. He wasn’t the family weirdo, he just took after his real parents.

Tony was happy for him.

He didn’t realize he’d drifted off until Loki shook him gently. “Wake up, pet. Time to go to bed.”

“Sorry. I didn’t meant to fall asleep.”

“It’s okay. It’s late, and our bodies think it’s mid-morning still.”

They undressed and crawled into bed.

“You okay, Lokes?”

Loki hugged him. “Better than I’ve been in ages, actually.” He was quiet for a moment. “I’m angry that Mum and Odin didn’t tell me sooner, but I’m glad to know my birth parents a little.”

“Their music is beautiful.”

“It is. I think I’m going to translate one of their songs and record it at some point.”

“I’m sure they would have loved that.” Tony stroked Loki’s hair.

“I love you, Tony.”

“I love you too. Think you can sleep?”

“I’ll try.”

\---

In the morning, they both felt tired, but they’d promised to go back to the family home for the day. Thankfully Frigga had both tea and coffee waiting for them.

Loki told her about finding the recordings online. “Why did you wait so long to tell me, Mother?”

Frigga looked sad. “I wanted to tell you when you found out you were adopted. Odin said it would just encourage you to become a musician. We fought about it a lot, and he said that if I told you he would cut you out of his will.

“But now you’ve met someone who loves you and can take care of you if you need help. So I saw no reason to keep it secret any longer.” Her eyes shone with unshed tears. “I am sorry, my baby boy. I love you, and I hate that I caused you pain.”

“I forgive you, Mum. I love you too.”

Tony looked away, trying to give them a little privacy. He was glad that Loki and Frigga had made up, but he was beyond furious with Odin. He also hated that Frigga had made her decision based on Tony’s money. Her son deserved better. Loki was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

Loki had changed the subject while Tony was thinking. “Is there anything you’d like to do today, Mum?”

“I was thinking we could go to Kew Gardens.”

“Sounds lovely. Tony, do you want to go too?” Loki looked over at him.

“I’m thinking you two could use some time alone together,” Tony said. “But I’d be delighted to take you both out to dinner later.”

“Perfect.” Loki kissed Tony briefly. “I’ll call you later.”

Tony went back to the hotel and passed out. He’d been to London plenty of times, so he felt no need to go sightseeing. In the afternoon he went for a walk, though, curious about the area Loki had grown up in. There was a record store a few streets over, and they had a signed poster of Loki on the wall. Tony could easily imagine his boyfriend hanging out there as a teenager.

Loki called about six, and Tony caught a cab to a seafood restaurant that mother and son both liked. Both of them were in good spirits, so it was a pleasant meal. They said their goodbyes, then went back to the hotel to change for the Sisters of Mercy concert.

Tony wore black -- jeans, T-shirt, and a beat-up pair of Chucks. Loki dressed similarly, but with his usual long sleeves and the pair of knee-high boots he had worn the first time he’d topped Tony.

If they were slightly late to the show because Tony desperately needed to blow his dom before they left the hotel, well, at least they hadn’t missed the Sisters coming out on stage.

Tony was as fascinated by the audience as he was the band. He was vaguely familiar with the goth thing -- after all, he was dating one -- but he had never been in a crowd of them before. The clothes and makeup he saw ranged from the exquisite to the mildly scary. But Loki seemed perfectly comfortable, even signing autographs after the show for fans who had recognized him in the crowd.

“Does that happen to you often?” Tony asked on the way back to the hotel.

“Fairly. I’m pretty well-known in the subculture. What did you think of the show?”

“It was good. Although the lead singer seems like a dick.”

Loki chuckled. “Oh, he’s notorious for being a dick.”

“Your fans are oddly polite, though,” Tony mused.

“Goths are always the weird kids, the outcasts. So we’re usually pretty nice to each other.”

“Cool.” Tony thought for a moment. “You know, this may be the first concert I’ve ever gone to voluntarily where there wasn’t a mosh pit.”

Loki found that highly amusing.

When they got to the hotel, they took a long hot shower together. The venue had been sweltering, but November in London was freezing. They fell into bed together, too tired to do anything but sleep.

\---

Friday they had breakfast with Frigga and said their goodbyes. They were off to Venice.

“Oh thank fuck,” Tony said as they got out of the plane in Italy. “Sunshine.”

“You’re such a Californian.”

“And proud of it,” Tony grinned.

A car took them to their hotel. They checked in and went in search of food. Afterwards, sitting in a cafe while Tony inhaled Italian espresso, they looked over travel info on their phones and made lists of what they wanted to do while there.

Venice was terribly romantic. Tony and Loki couldn’t be publicly affectionate, but they made up for it at night. They took gondola rides and went to museums and ate their way through the city. By the time they left a week later, Loki had started to put back on the weight he’d lost over the tour. Tony was pleased. His boyfriend had been looking scarily gaunt.

On the flight back home, Tony felt depressed. Loki would be going home to his apartment. Tony wanted him to stay in Malibu.

“What’s wrong, pet?”

“Nothing. Just tired.”

Loki gave him The Look. “Pet.”

“I was just wishing we lived together.” Tony felt embarrassed saying it. He knew Loki would say no.

Loki looked startled. “Do you want me to move in?”

“I do.” Tony sighed. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

Loki was silent for a long time. “My lease is up at the end of January. If you still want me to after New Year’s, I will.”

“Really?” Tony beamed at his boyfriend. “Thank you.”

Loki laughed softly. “I’m not doing it as a favor. I happen to love you, you know.”

“I love you too. So much.” Tony remembered something. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Every year I throw a holiday party the first Saturday of December. Wanna come? Invite a few friends?”

“Okay. What are you doing for American Thanksgiving? It’s this coming Thursday.”

“Errr… I didn’t have plans.” Tony normally spent it drunk, but he was trying not to do that.

“Good. You can go with me to Nat and Bucky’s dinner.”

“Gladly.”

\---

The holiday season passed quickly, with parties and dinners and more parties. Tony wasn’t alone for Christmas for the first time in years.

On New Year’s Eve, Tony kissed Loki at midnight and asked him to move in. Loki said yes.

Tony was the luckiest man in the entire universe. Seriously. He made sure to tell Loki so. Several times. Tony might’ve had a little too much to drink that night.

The next day, once both their hangovers had passed, Loki told Tony some even better news. “My new album is done.” Loki looked so shy about it that Tony had to kiss him.

“Can I hear it?”

“Of course.” Like before, Loki sat him down in his music room and queued up the songs on his computer before leaving Tony alone to listen.

It was incredible. The songs were sexy, romantic, and exceptionally kinky. Loki sang about wanting to pin Tony down, take him apart bit by bit. There was even, much to Tony’s shock, a track about the romance of Loki having his hand inside someone. The music to that one was weirdly ethereal, given the subject matter. But it _worked_.

Tony loved them all. He wanted to hear the demo again, but Loki was waiting for his reaction. So he got up, adjusting his erection, and went out to the living room.

“Loki, you are without a doubt the sexiest man I have ever met. Can I suck you off?”

Loki smiled. “You really like it?”

“I love it.”

“Even though the whole world will know I like fisting you?” Loki’s smile turned impish.

“I can live with that, as long as you promise to do it to me while we listen to the song.” Tony was rarely embarrassed about anything he did in bed, and he wasn’t about to tell Loki not to include the song.

Loki liked that idea, by the way his eyes dilated.

“Now?”

Tony grinned. “I was thinking I could get you into the studio first. Get the album recorded before you move in. Then you can do it to the finished track.”

“Why not both? Both is good.”

As if Tony could ever say no to Loki. “Come on, then. Come get it.”

Loki did.

\---

Loki insisted on paying for the movers himself. Tony spent the thirty-first of January trying to stay out of their way, but he was so excited he couldn’t help but bounce around the house.

“Tony, go sit down,” Loki told him exasperatedly.

Tony sat. For like five minutes. “Are you sure I can’t help?”

Loki rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly. “Go to your workshop and play with JARVIS. I’ll let you know when we’re done.”

Tony went.

After the movers were gone, Tony made dinner for them both. He was just so _happy_. Loki seemed pretty pleased, too. He kept giving Tony this soft little contented smiles. Tony loved it.

After the meal Loki sent Tony upstairs to get ready for him. “I have a surprise for you, my pet. Go take a shower. I’ll be up in a little bit.”

“Yes, Loki.” Tony had no idea what his dom was planning, but he was sure he’d like it.

When Tony was clean and dry, he knelt in his spot just as Loki was coming in. Loki was carrying a handful of stuff. Was that a knife he saw in there?

“On the bed, pet. On your back.”

Tony obeyed immediately. Once he got comfortable, Loki sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

“Now that I’m around to watch your wounds, I’m going to give you a few more serious ones.” Loki opened a packet, and the smell of antiseptic reached Tony’s nose. “You _are_ still interested in knife play, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Loki.” Tony was scared and turned on -- his favorite combination, where Loki was involved.

“Good.” Loki started to rub Tony’s torso and thighs with the wipe, giving Tony a good idea about where Loki was going to cut him. He took a fresh one and applied it to a small knife. “I would prefer not to have to bind you for this. Can you hold still for me?”

“Yes, Loki.” Nevermind the fact that Tony was practically vibrating with a combination of fear and excitement. He would hold as still as Loki needed him to.

“You’re such a good pet. Now take a deep breath.” Loki positioned the knife on Tony’s chest. “And exhale.”

Loki cut a thin slash, about four inches long, just above Tony’s left nipple. Tony sucked in a breath. It hurt, a stinging pain. It didn’t look too deep but it was bleeding.

“Breathe,” Loki told him, “and exhale.” This time the slash was on the other side, matching the first.

Tony groaned. It hurt, but goddamn was his dick hard.

Loki kept telling him to breathe, and then he’d cut. Tony lost track of how many there were. His torso and thighs burned with the pain, but Tony was so far into sub space that he didn’t care.

At some point he was aware of Loki licking his blood off the blade, and then Loki was bending Tony’s knees up and apart and fucking into him. It hurt the inside of his thighs immensely, but he was on the verge of coming. It only took a few strokes of Loki’s hand on his cock before the world whited out.

When Tony came to, it was because his wounds were stinging. Loki was running an antiseptic wipe over the cuts. Tony moaned from pain, but couldn’t do anything else. He was floating, feeling nothing but pain and the aftershocks of pleasure.

Then there was water, and Loki holding him close but carefully. Tony hazily noticed he’d stopped bleeding. He smiled into Loki’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too, pet. So very much.”

“Happy moving-in day,” Tony giggled, still high from the scene.

“Happy moving-in day, Tony.”

Tony smiled. Right now, everything was perfect. And he was going to keep it that way.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki’s album got recorded at the beginning of February. It took longer than the last one, because they kept having to pause for sex breaks in Tony’s office.

It was great.

“So, Loki.”

“Hm?” Loki was on the couch with a book. He was taking a little time off before rehearsing for the European tour, which was coming up soon.

“It’s been six months since I tried to propose to you,” Tony told him. “So can I try it again sober?”

Loki grinned. “You may.” He set his book down. “Go ahead.”

Tony laughed, but got down on his knees. “Loki, love of my life, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Loki pretended to think it over. “Yes, pet, I’d be delighted. I will happily marry you.”

Tony gave him a wide smile. “Since I’m down here already, can I suck my fiance’s cock?”

Loki returned the smile. “Be my guest, my fiance.”

After they’d sucked each other off, they relaxed on the couch.

“So how do you want to do it?” Tony asked.

Loki didn’t even have to think. “I want to fly to Vegas and get married by an Elvis impersonator.”

“What? Seriously?”

“Completely serious. Ever since I saw it in some movie when I was a little kid, I wanted to be married by a fake Elvis.”

“You’re so weird. Okay.”

“Really?” Loki was excited. He never thought he’d marry anyone who would actually _agree_ to it.

“Absolutely. We should set a date.”

“We could do it next week, if you want. Before I go to Europe on tour.”

Tony perked up. “That soon?”

“Either that, or wait until I come back in June.”

“Let’s do it now. Do you want to invite your mom? I can send the plane for her, she can come here, and then we can fly to Vegas with Pepper and Rhodey and Nat and Bucky.”

Loki kissed him. “I’ll call Mum in the morning. It’s too late tonight.”

“We can text our friends, though, right?”

“Of course.” Loki picked up his phone and sent a message to Nat. They were touring Europe together again, so he knew she’d be around for the wedding.

Tony was grinning at his phone. “Rhodey and Carol are in. Let me get Pepper next.”

“I’m going to start dinner. Let me know what she says.” Loki got off the couch.

“Do you want to go out?”

Loki thought about it. “No, but you can open the champagne that’s in the wine fridge.” Loki was leaving in three weeks for the tour. He wanted as much home cooking as possible before then.

He cut up some beef for a stir fry and took out a bag of frozen veggies to mix in with it. Loki liked eating at home, but he was terribly lazy about it. Tony didn’t seem to mind. The rice was already in the cooker, as Loki had started it earlier.

Loki had just turned on the electric wok when Tony came in with champagne. “Pepper will come, but she can only stay the day.”

“That’s all right. We’ll have to wait on our honeymoon anyway. I have to rehearse.”

Tony frowned. “We can at least stay in Vegas for our wedding night, can’t we?”

“Of course.” Loki put a little oil and a lot of garlic into the wok.

“Great. I’ll go book a honeymoon suite for us, and rooms for our friends.” Tony laughed. “On a different floor, mind you.”

Loki smirked. “Good idea.”

Loki finished dinner, and Tony met him at the table with glasses of champagne. They ate for a bit while Loki thought. “Tell me, pet, how would you like to give me a wedding present?”

“Sure, babe. What do you want?”

Loki smiled sweetly. “I’d like to take you to get your cock pierced.”

“What?” Tony looked shocked.

“A Prince Albert heals in a week. You’ll be ready for our wedding night.”

Tony still looked stunned.

“You can say no if you like,” Loki told him. “But I think it would prove a lot of fun for both of us.”

Tony took a deep breath. “If it pleases my master, then yes.”

Loki started to get hard. He loved it when Tony called him that. “Excellent, pet. We’ll go to the piercer tomorrow morning. Since you can’t have sex for a week after it’s done, we’ll spend tonight wearing you out.”

“No sex for a week?”

Loki chuckled. “Not until our wedding night.”

“You’re a cruel, cruel man, Loki Laufeyson. I love you.”

Loki smiled. This was going to be fun.

\---

After a night and a morning of giving Tony as many orgasms as he could handle, plus a few more, Loki took him to his favorite piercer just before lunch.

Tony was a bundle of nerves, poor darling. Loki was rather enjoying it. But, then, he _was_ a sadist. He picked a ring from the case -- silver, with a green bead to signify Loki’s ownership -- and paid for it out of his own funds.

The piercer had Tony lay down on his table and pull his pants down some. He cleaned Tony’s dick with antiseptic. Tony was getting slightly hard. The piercer ignored it, being a professional. Loki, on the other hand, was pleased his pet was getting off on this.

The needle went through. Tony stayed silent, which was a pity. Then the captive bead ring was in, and Tony was grinning at it.

Tony might not be able to have sex, but Loki was going to fuck his face the minute they got home.

Tony took the sheet of aftercare instructions, and they went home. As soon as they got in the door, Loki ordered him to his knees. “Suck, pet.”

“Wait, you get to come but I don’t?”

Loki just grabbed Tony’s hair and pushed his pet down on his cock. “I said, suck.”

Tony did a pretty good job, considering Loki had control of his head. He used Tony’s warm, wet mouth, coming down his throat all too soon.

Loki let go of Tony’s hair. “Good boy. Do you want some lunch?”

“Bastard. I mean, yes, Loki.”

Loki cackled. This was going to be fun.

\---

Over the next week, Loki teased Tony as much as possible. Loki was greatly enjoying using Tony’s mouth and getting Tony all worked up. They got fitted for their wedding suits, did everything necessary for next Saturday, but Tony was getting more and more frustrated.

Loki stopped on Friday, though. Mum arrived, Thor and Jane in tow.

“Mother,” Loki glared.

“He’s your brother. He wanted to be here for your special day.”

“You could have warned me.”

“And you would have said no.” Mum smiled sweetly.

Loki just rolled his eyes.

The pilot put the bags in Loki’s sports car, and Mum and Jane squeezed into the back so Thor could have more room. “If I knew everyone was coming, I would have brought a larger car.”

“It’s all right, sweetheart,” Mum said. “We’ll be fine.”

Loki texted Tony to let him know they had more company, then drove them home.

“Frigga!” Tony said when Loki came in with their visitors. Mum gave him a big hug.

“Hello, Thor.” Thor hugged him too, and Tony was wincing by the time Thor let go.

“Hi Jane.”

“Can I hug you too?”

“Sure, just be careful. I think Point Break broke a few ribs.” Jane hugged him gently. “I was going to order dinner for everyone. What would you like? And then Loki can show you to your rooms, if you want to get comfortable.”

“Thank you,” Mum said graciously.

They debated about food for a few minutes, and then Tony went to order while Loki took the family upstairs.

“Your home is lovely,” Mum told Loki.

“I’ll give you a full tour after dinner, if you like.”

“That would be nice.” Mum went in the guest room Loki indicated. “Let me know when dinner is here.”

“Of course, Mum. Thor, you and Jane are across the hall.” Once everyone was situated, Loki went back downstairs. “I can’t believe she brought Thor,” he seethed.

Tony hugged him. “It’ll be okay. We’ll get married, go back to our suite, and pretend he doesn’t exist for a while. Oh, I called the hotel to let them know we need another room.”

“Thank you, pet.” Loki kissed Tony’s temple.

\---

After dinner the visitors turned in early, and Loki and Tony packed for their wedding trip. They were getting _married_ tomorrow. Loki couldn’t wipe the silly smile from his face. Thankfully Tony was wearing the exact same expression.

Neither of them slept much, too excited for Saturday. Instead they talked about what to name the cat. They weren’t going to get it until Loki returned from Europe, but it was pleasant to think about. Eventually they drifted off.

And then it was their wedding day.

At twelve o’clock, the entire wedding party, minus Pepper, met at the Malibu airfield. Pepper was driving to Las Vegas to make things simpler for herself.

They got to Vegas an hour later, and checked into their hotel rooms early to change. At two-thirty they met downstairs for cars to take them to the chapel.

Loki was excited. Nervous, but excited. Tony was going to be his, hopefully for the rest of their lives.

The chapel was absolutely perfect, in that it was completely tacky. Loki loved it. He loved the stupid jokes the Elvis made. He beamed at Tony as they said their vows.

And then, as the Elvis pronounced them wed and started singing “Love Me Tender”, Loki kissed his new husband for the first time.

It would be far from the last.

\---

Tony sent their friends and family off to lunch with his credit card, then turned to Loki. “Hotel. Now.”

Loki laughed. He wasn’t surprised. He’d been teasing Tony for days.

Once they were in the suite, Tony started peeling out of his suit. Loki kept his on. He had plans.

“I have a present for you, my pet.” Loki went to his suitcase and pulled out the box he’d tucked away without Tony noticing. “Kneel for me.”

Tony went down on his knees. Loki opened the box. Inside was a green collar with silver hardware. Loki showed it to him. “It matches your piercing. What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful, Loki.” Tony bared his neck for Loki to put it on him.

Loki buckled the collar on and stood back. His pet made such a pretty picture. “I have matching wrist and ankle cuffs, but I thought I’d give you the choice of what we did tonight.”

“I really, really want to know what a blowjob feels like with this piercing,” Tony told him.

“Anything else?”

Tony thought. “I feel like you should spank me. Like you did our first night together.”

Loki smiled. “I would be delighted. On the bed, on all fours.”

Tony obeyed instantly. His hard cock, with the ring through the head, bobbed as he moved. Loki found it entrancing. “Look at you, my beautiful boy. You’re perfect.” Loki slapped his butt, hard. Before Tony could catch his breath, Loki did it again. He kept hitting that beautiful ass over and over, loving the way the flesh turned red. He was hitting hard enough that it hurt his hand, and still Tony moaned and begged so beautifully.

Loki couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed Tony onto his back and took Tony’s cock into his mouth. He pulled at the ring with his teeth, twisting it a little, before sucking hard, fitting as much of Tony in his mouth as he could. Tony came with Loki’s name on his lips, and Loki smiled.

This was his. Tony was his.

Loki undressed, then took the lube from the nightstand and slicked his cock. He desperately needed to fuck his husband. He pushed Tony’s legs up and then slid the head of his cock into his pet. Tony moaned. He was so very _gone_ and Loki loved using his body when he was like this, pliant and submissive. It didn’t take long before Loki was coming inside him.

“You gorgeous creature,” Loki crooned. “I love you so much. My perfect pet. My husband.”

Tony smiled hazily at the words. When Tony came back to himself, Loki would have him again.

But for now he let Tony drift, lost in the high of pleasure.

He loved this man. And he would show Tony that every day for the rest of his life.

How had he gotten so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. <3


End file.
